


TEARS

by ChastityAdams



Category: Fridget - Fandom, Wentworth (TV), frerica
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 36,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChastityAdams/pseuds/ChastityAdams
Summary: Relationships are very complex and complicated. No one knows this better than the aspiring lawyer and reality star Franky Doyle. As she juggles completing her final year of law school and passing the bar along with her career as a reality star chef. She finds herself entangled in an unexpected love triangle.Her ongoing affair with her engaged mentor becomes a tricky when Franky demands more from the relationship.The sexy bartender knows how to have a good time, even though she’s already involved she can’t help falling hard for Franky.The young, waitress is not looking for a relationship until Franky steps in and turns her world upside down.The spunky, beautiful psych is everything Franky has ever desired in her woman. However, due to the nine-year age gap Bridget is not about playing games or being anyone’s second choice. If Franky has any chance of being with her, she’ll finally have to put her ego aside and choose to settle down.A lot of tears will be shed as Franky is forced to take a deep look into her past, present, and future. Who will she choose to finally settle down with? Or is she too closed in to see past her sexual desires and just let love lead the way?
Relationships: Erica Davidson/Franky Doyle, Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall, Franky Doyle/Jodie Spiteri, Kim Chang/Franky Doyle
Comments: 78
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to explore what would happen in this alternate and how all Franky’s paths with people in her life would have gone had she never went to prison… Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter One  
Franky sits at the table in the quiet, soundproof legal room at Wentworth Correctional Centre. She taps her nails on the table, her thumbnails are the only nails painted with black polish. She watches the comes and goings of all the guests as they visit their loved ones. Usually, during her legal visits, nothing interesting ever transpired. Today, however, she couldn’t take her eyes off the beauty that sat just a table away from the legal room. She looked to be Hispanic or more than likely Asian. Her jet black hair was mid-way her back, her smile she kept sneak flashing at Franky sent chills up Franky’s spine. Her eyes were innocent, her face was sweet and her body was nice in all the right places from what Franky could see. Franky looks down at the time on her watch. Her client was running late. She didn’t mind though because it gave her more time to watch the Asian Beauty as she got up to hug another Asian woman she was meeting.  
“Family member maybe…friend?” Franky mumbles in reference to the woman the Asian Beauty was hugging, hoping that was the case.  
A few minutes later, the female screw Linda Miles enters the legal room, but Franky doesn’t see her client with Linda.  
“Sorry, Ms. Doyle, your client will not be able to see you today,” Linda states.  
“What happened? She was ready to start putting in the work to get outta here,” Franky recalls her last conversation with young, Allie Novak.  
“Well, unfortunately, she got caught up in Jacs Holt’s drug scheme,” Linda informs.  
“Allie is clean,” Franky defends.  
“Well, she had drugs on her person after she spewed up two balloons. She’s looking at another five maybe seven years,” Linda explains.  
“I’m telling you she was clean. She hasn’t done drugs in years,” Franky continues.  
“It’s her word against Jacs Holts word and we both know how that’s gonna play out,” Linda reminds.  
“It amazes me what y’all continue to let that woman get away with.” Franky scoffs. “Why does Meg Jackson insist on being the Governor if she can’t control one old slag in her prison?”  
“Your guess is as good as mine.” Linda shrugs and turns to leave.  
Franky gathers her case files and exits the legal room. She exits Wentworth and after putting her files in the passenger seat of her fire red, Mustang GT convertible with black rims, she drops the top and sits in the car waiting for the Asian Beauty to exit the prison.  
As she sits in the car, her phone rings in her bag, she grabs it.  
“Hey, Maxie, what’s good?” Franky answers.  
“There won’t be shooting for next week's episode today. Pennisi girl had a breakdown and had to be rushed to the hospital,” Maxine explains.  
“Again, what’s that like the third time this month?” Franky asks her agent/ manager. “I don’t know how Mikey puts up with that shit,” Franky comments.  
“Well, love makes people do crazy things or maybe the pussy is just that good,” Maxine answers.  
“Please, I know pussy and I’ve never had one good enough to make me risk everything I’ve worked hard for,” Franky responds.  
“Yeah, right. You mean like your confused, engaged, don’t know if she wants to be gay or straight, lovely Erica?” Maxine reminds her.  
“Okay, we’re going there today, eh?” Franky laughs lightly. “Let’s not talk about your confused, bloke that paid for your transformation, but now hates that you no longer have a cock, then tried to hack off your hair for revenge. Which pushed you into the arms of his brother. How is Larry these days?”  
Now it’s Maxine’s turn to laugh. “Touche!” she answers. “I guess we all do stupid things in the face of love…or whatever. Anyway, since there’s no filming today, what you got planned?”  
At that moment, Franky sees the Asian Beauty exit the prison. “I’m looking at what I plan to be doing tonight…hopefully,” Franky replies. “In fact, let me call ya back, Maxie.”  
Franky doesn’t wait for Maxine to respond as she quickly ends the call and tosses the phone into her passenger seat. She jumps out of the dropped top driver’s side just in time to catch the Asian Beauty approaching a two-door, green Honda Civic.  
“Hey!” Franky runs over to her. “Can I talk to you for a sec?” Franky puts on her best charm and brightest smile, exposing all her dimples.  
The Asian Beauty stands mesmerized by the beautiful, dark-haired, sea-green eyed woman she’d watched a few nights on her favorite chef’s show.  
“You’re Franky Doyle?” she asks as stars flood her eyes.  
“Last time I checked, beautiful,” Franky answers.  
“What are you doing here?” the Asian Beauty questions. “I saw you in the legal room…”  
“Let me stop your rambling, cutie,” Franky says. “I’m only a reality TV chef part-time. Full time I am a law school major and legal relief aid.”  
“Wow, beauty, skills, and brains. I’m impressed.” Kim blushes.  
“Good to know cos, so am I.” Franky bites her bottom lip teasingly.  
“Okay, not to be too forward or anything,” Kim states. “But is this conversation leading somewhere? Cos I have to get to work.”  
“Eh, a feisty little thing, are ya?” Franky replies. “How about giving me your number and I’ll call you later.”  
“Just like that, eh?” Kim states raising her brows. “I have a boyfriend.”  
“Isn’t that a coincidence?” Franky closes the space between them. “Cos, I have a girlfriend. But I am very attracted to you. If you can honestly tell me you’re not attracted to me, I’ll turn and walk away.” Franky smiles naughtily.  
“I know I’m gonna regret this.” The Asian Beauty turns and reaches inside her car into the glove compartment. She pulls out a pen, then grabs Franky’s hand and writes her name and number in her palm.  
“Kim, eh?” Franky says her voice laced with lust.  
“Yes, Kim Chang. It’s nice to meet you, Franky. I’ll be looking forward to your call.”  
Franky walks back to her car smiling from ear-to-ear. She knew at this very moment that nothing serious other than sex would happen between her and Kim not as long as she and Erica had their off and on love affair still brewing. But she loved a challenge especially when it came to conquering beautiful women and even more so, those women that proclaimed to be straight.


	2. Chapter Two

Franky pulls up to the Legal Relief Office and just as she gets out of the car, her mobile rings. She looks at the name on the screen and answers right away.  
“Hey, Dors, I know we don’t have filming today. Maxie already told me,” Franky states.  
“I was calling to let you know, Ms. Davidson requested to have dinner with you at your original location,” Doreen informs.  
“Why didn’t Erica just call me?” Franky asks Doreen but more so herself.  
“Dunno, anyway I have to pick Joshua up from daycare. If you need me anything ya know what to do.”  
“Later, Dors.” Franky ends the call.  
She was a little bothered by Erica organizing dates with her personal assistant instead of contacting her directly like this was some business transaction between them.  
Franky left her mobile on the charger in the car while she went into the Legal Relief building to write up her report and clock out for the day. She enters her office, slams her case files on the desk and flops down into her chair. Before she can begin to process any thoughts, her boss Imogen Fessler appears in the doorway.  
“How’s Allie going?” Fessler asks.  
“Didn’t see her,” Franky replies.  
“Why not?” Fessler shrugs.  
“She got caught with drugs,” Franky blurts.  
“You can’t be serious. I thought she was clean?” Fessler recalls.  
“She was trafficking for Jacqueline Holt,” Franky informs.  
“Of course, she was.” Fessler scoffs. “Okay, how’s everything else? You look gutted.”  
“I’m fine,” Franky lies. “Just a little tired.”  
“Well, why don’t you write up your report and call it a day?” Fessler offers.  
“You sure?” Franky asks. “Cos, I can stick around and sort some files if ya need me to.”  
“I’m sure, all my files are sorted for today. Besides, you need a clear head to study for the Bar Exam. How many more weeks do you have before you take it?”  
Franky counts on her fingers and does math in her head. “About seven weeks give or take,” she answers.   
“Well, make sure you don’t wait until the last minute to start studying,” Fessler advises. “And keep all distractions to a minimum including Erica.”  
Franky shoots Fessler a confused glare with her left brow raised. She was an African-American woman in her late forties. Franky saw her as more than a boss. So, whenever she felt like she was being caught up in something she always reacted like a teenager who was chastised.  
“Yes, I know something is going on with you and Erica. I just choose to stay out of grown folk’s business until it becomes my business.” Fessler smiles. “Franky you have come a long way from that street kid who grew up in foster homes. You worked really hard to get here. You’re getting ready to take the Bar Exam at twenty-six that is younger than me or Erica was when we took it,” Fessler continues.  
“What does that have to do with Ms. Davidson?” Franky questions.  
“I don’t really know the extent of you and Erica’s relationship but just make sure you’re not giving her more than she’s willing to give back,” Fessler advises.  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Franky admits.  
“Well, keep this in mind as well. Everyone woman in the Davidson family marries men with prestigious careers and have children. Mark is good for the Davidson family legacy. Erica being a lesbian is not. If it comes down to you and Mark as far as impressing her family is concerned, she’ll always choose Mark. Just make sure you don’t get hurt, Franky.” Fessler exits the office.   
Franky thinks about what Fessler said the entire twenty-minute drive home. She knew there was a lot of truth to what Fessler said, but until Erica said or showed her otherwise, she was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. When she arrives at her home in Hawthorne that she shared with foster sister, she was anxious to shower, change and head out to her spot to see Erica. Those plans were stalled when she opens the door, and an American Staffordshire Terrier runs over to her.   
The brown and white dog sniffs Franky’s feet, circles around her and wags his tail. Franky can tell it’s a boy by the big balls hanging underneath him.   
“Boomer!” Franky yells.  
Boomer runs from the back, holding an even smaller dog in her arm.  
“What the fuck, Booms?” Franky eyes the dog and gives him her hand to sniff.  
“I had to bring em home so they wouldn’t be put down.” Susan Jenkins a.k.a. Boomer has worked as a vet groomer and assistant for two years. She also on her days off and weekends worked at the local animal shelter. “Aren’t they cute?”  
“Booms, we talked about this,” Franky reminds. “You cannot bring every animal that’s not adopted at the shelter, home.”   
“I know but if they could just stay here for a few days, Franks. I can find someone to take em. You know I can’t see them get put down, I hate that part of my job.” Boomer sulks fighting back tears.  
“Booms maybe it’s time for you to get a new job?” Franky suggests.  
“No way, vet work is my calling. Just like legal work is yours. No one is asking you to change your job,” Boomer reminds.  
“My job doesn’t require me bringing home strays,” Franky says.  
“I beg to differ. Remember Shane Butler?” Boomer reminds of the kid Franky rescued who got caught up in the Holt family’s crime life.  
“That was a one-time scenario,” Franky defends. “How many times have you brought a stray home?”  
“I will take care of em and keep em outta ya way,” Boomer promises.  
“Fine. I have to get ready for a date anyway. I don’t have time to worry about your furry little friends.” Franky rubs the dog behind it’s ears and walks off. The dog attempts to follow her and barks a little. Franky turns back around to find him sitting, staring and waging his tail.  
“He likes ya,” Boomer announces.  
Franky can’t help looking into the dog’s beautiful, large brown eyes. “Nope not sucking me in. Booms, I have too much shit on my plate to be a dog owner right now.”  
“Tell him that, not me,” Boomer shrugs.  
“Get this dog, Booms, I’m serious.” Franky declares and storms off to her room, shutting the door.  
****  
Franky sits in she and Erica’s favorite restaurant at their usual table, watching the door every time it opens to see if Erica is making her way in. She had been seated for over ten minutes before the waitress finally came over to her table. Franky had been looking down at her phone for a notification from Erica when the waitress approached.  
“What can I get you, tonight?” The waitress asks.  
Her familiar voice causes Franky to instantly drop the phone and look up. “Jodie?” Franky’s eyes light up at the sight of the first female she’d ever been intimate with. She knew that innocent face, voice, and brown eyes anywhere.   
“Franky…how ya been?” Jodie asks smiling from cheek to cheek.  
“Good. Where have you been. It’s been what…four years since the last time we spoke?” Franky recalls.  
“Actually five,” Jodie corrects.   
“So, how long ya been working here?” Franky inquires.  
“Just started a few days ago,” Jodie states. “You come here often?”  
“Not really just a few nights a week.” Franky explains. “Anyway, let me get two white wines and a beer.” Franky requests.  
Jodie jots the request down. “No appetizers?”  
“Not right now, I’m waiting for a friend,” Franky says.   
“Ah, righto. Would that friend be blonde or brunette?”  
“Jodie…” Franky pauses.  
“Sorry, none of my business. I’ll get those drinks for ya.” Jodie hurries off.  
As Franky waits for her drinks, she receives a text. “Finally,” she mumbles seeing that it was from Erica. She smiles as she opens it but that smile quickly vanishes.   
//: Won’t make dinner tonight. Something came up. Rain check, please. See ya soon, love!   
Franky rubs her hand through her hair and grumbles. “For fuck’s sake!” She gets up and heads for the door.   
“Franky!” Jodie calls out as she was headed to her table. “  
Ignoring Jodie, Franky exits the restaurant. As she’s walking to her car, a shadow appears behind her.   
“Where is she?” A voice snaps as she reaches her car and unlocks the driver’s door.  
Franky turns around to see Vanilla Mark behind her with his arms folded. “This is brave even for you,” Franky states. “What do ya want, Mark?”  
“Where is my fiancé, Franky and don’t lie. I heard her on the phone earlier talking about meeting you here. So, where the fuck is she?” Mark’s pale face turns beet red.  
“Mark, I suggest you keep tabs on your own woman,” Franky suggests.   
“So, she hasn’t been seeing you?” Mark asks.  
“I will not discuss my personal business with you, Mark. Whatever you and Erica got going on don’t got shit to do with me. Now fuck off!”   
“If I find out you’re seeing each other, there will be hell to pay,” Mark threatens.   
Franky releases a long, hearty laugh. “Yeah, okay. I’ll give you some advice, Mark. Don’t judge a book by it’s cover. I don’t know what Erica has told you about me. But I am not easy persuaded by threats.”  
“We’ll see about that!” Mark barks then storms off with his jaws clenched.   
Franky exhales, gets in her car, and slams the door shut. She grabs her phone and thinks about calling Erica to cuss her out but decides against it. Instead, she strolls through her contacts and dials another number.


	3. Chapter Three

“For a moment there I thought you’d forgot about me,” the woman says.   
Franky can tell she’s smiling through the phone. “Not possible, Kimmie,” Franky replies. “So, what are ya plans for tonight, eh?”  
“You don’t muck around, do ya?” Kim laughs.  
“Nuh, I don’t,” Franky confirms. “I see something I want…I go for it. Tonight, I want you, cutie.”  
“Well, I get off in about an hour,” Kim answers.  
“Would ya like to hang out with me tonight? I can pick you up if you’d like,” Franky offers.  
“I’d rather meet you somewhere if that’s okay. I need to go home, shower and change,” Kim responds.  
“Okay. What do ya like to do?” Franky inquires.  
“Doesn’t matter as long as it’s not sitting in some stuffy ass booth under dim lights,” Kim explains. “Not in the mood for that.”  
“Me either,” Franky agrees. “How about I text you a location.”  
“That works,” Kim concludes.  
“Righto, see ya soon and wear something sexy.” Franky ends the call and texts Kim the address to the location.  
She decides to go home and change out of the dress and heels she wore. When she arrives back at her house, she’s glad Boomer and the pups were not around to hold her up. She changes into black jeans, a short-sleeve rocker t-shirt, a black leather jacket and low-cut black biker boots.   
When she arrives at her location, the Honda pulls into the car park less than ten minutes after her. Franky exits her Mustang the same time that Kim exits her Honda. She greets her with a smile, showing off all her dimples. Then Franky quickly takes in her attire. Kim is dressed in skin-tight denim jeans, a thin, denim jacket, a classy logo t-shirt and red stiletto boots and her jet-black hair is layered and hanging past her shoulders. Franky immediately visualizes taking her clothes off piece by piece.  
“What is this place?” Kim asks jolting Franky out of her naughty thoughts.  
“My favorite hang-out spot.” Franky takes her by the hand and escorts her along. “Do you like pool?”  
“Nah, not really my thing. Last time I went to a pool hall my boyfriend and I got into an argument cos I didn’t know how to play and he didn’t have the patience to show me,” Kim explains.  
“Well, I have the patience and after tonight it will be your thing,” Franky declares.  
“Oh, is that right?” Kim smiles in Franky’s direction. “You think so?”  
“I know so.” Franky bites her bottom lip and peers into Kim’s dark brown eyes sending heatwaves through her veins.  
Kim was smitten and didn’t even know why. But she decides to let whatever is supposed to happen, happen. Besides even if she wanted to decline Franky’s advances she was here now, and she enjoyed being in Franky’s presence. She was anxious to see what would unfold tonight.   
As they enter the pool hall hand in hand, talking and laughing the men all stop what they're doing and stare at both Franky and Kim.   
"They're looking at you, sexy," Franky states.  
"I could say the same for you," Kim shoots back.  
"Well, they're outta luck either way," Franky says, looking around the room, disgusting by how the men are gawking and salivating. She sees a table not being used to her right and escorts Kim over to it.  
Kim immediately grabs a pool stick and watches Franky as she puts the balls in the triangle rack and removes it.  
"Who goes first?" Kim asks.  
"You're my guests so show me what you got," Franky replies.   
Kim smirks nervously as she walks around to the end of the table. She leans slightly and positions her pool stick.   
Noticing her shaky hands Franky eases behind her, closes the space between them and places her hand on top of Kim's, then whispers into her ear, "You gotta relax. You have to make love to the stick. Let me show ya." Franky sniffs her neck as she uses her hand to help Kim control the pool stick. "You smell good."  
Now Kim's body is shaking as much as her hands. Chills crawl up and down Kim's spine and her pussy become hot and moist.  
"I...I need something to drink," she says swallowing hard.   
"I'll get you something after I help you break these balls," Franky replies biting her earlobe.   
She uses her strength and guides Kim's hands as she moves the stick behind the white pool ball and cracks the others sending them across the table. Two enter pockets on the side and end of the table.  
"Wow, okay, so you do know what you're doing, eh?" Kim says impressed.  
"Well, when you're a street kid you learn certain survival tips. Pool gambling was one of mine," Franky confesses.  
"You were a street kid?" Kim sounds shocked.   
"Yeah, at one point in life but that's a long story," Franky answers.  
"Well, we have a long night to talk about it," Kim replies. "I wanna know all about you, Franky."  
"Be careful what you wish for, little lady." Franky kisses the side of her neck and smiles.  
"I'm serious," Kim confirms looking up at Franky and holding her gaze.  
Franky moves back giving her some space. "Let me get those drinks. Have you eaten anything yet?"   
"Earlier but I'm not really hungry the drink will be fine," Kim responds. "I'll have whatever you're having."  
"Alright I'll be right back." Franky grabs Kim's arse and squeezes it hard as she passes her.  
****  
“I see you’re on the prowl tonight?” the guy behind the bar accuses as Franky approaches to order her drinks.  
“Shut up, Burnsy.” Franky laughs. “You know how I do.”  
“What happened to the blonde?” Burnsy inquires.  
“She had other plans tonight,” Franky replies.  
“Looks like you did, too. The interaction between you and that Asian chicks seems pretty intense.” Burnsy flashed his smile. He was one of Franky’s friends from their old street days. He has long, dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes. He’s been the owner of Flinder Street Pool and Dining for three years.   
“A must, Burnsy.” Franky flashes her naughty smile. “If their pussies aren’t wet before you pull their panties down. You’re doing it all wrong, mate,” Franky educates.  
“Oh, really? I’ll have to remember that the next time I’m trying to get in someone’s pants,” Burnsy says laughing. “You are a bad girl, Doyle. I don’t even think your friend knows what she’s gotten herself into.”  
“She’ll find out soon enough.” Franky smiles. “Anyway, let me get a beer and two Vodkas on ice.”  
“Have a good time and I’ve already put the word out that you and your lady friend are off limits. So, you shouldn’t any trouble with the fellas,” Burnsy informs passing her drinks as Franky passes him the money.  
“Good looking, Burnsy.” Franky grabs the drinks and returns to her date.   
Franky returns to the table with the drinks. As they drink, she continues her pool instructing session with Kim, which was really just an excuse to get as close as she possibly could to her. As they enjoy the game, they also share stories of their lives with one another.   
Kim tells Franky how her family moved to Australia when she was ten from Korea. She works full time at a local bar called Charley’s while also being a full-time nursing student. Her dream is to be nurse for a children’s hospital since she loves kids. She is the youngest of two sisters and three brothers. Her best friend who is the girl she visited at Wentworth got snatched up for drug trafficking. She tried to get Kim to join her drug business, but she refused and was glad she did. She’s twenty-four, no kids and only been with two people sexually her entire life who were both men.   
“So, how many people have you been with?” Kim raises her brows at Franky.  
“Why you say it like?” Franky inquires with a smirk.  
“I just say people because it’s obvious that you like women. But did you always…like women?” Kim chooses her words carefully trying hard not to offend the dark-haired woman.  
“Well, I fucked boys in my early teen years like…three or four. But by the time I was seventeen I realized that I liked women and I’ve been in love with women ever since,” Franky admits. “And it doesn’t matter how many in the past. All that matter is the here and now, baby. And right now, I’m here with you. So, what else do you wanna know about me?”  
“Whatever you choose to tell me,” Kim answers.  
Franky spends the next hour telling Kim about her living in foster homes. Her many hustles once she aged out of foster home. How she got into legal studies, how she was discovered for her cooking that led to her being a contestant on a cooking reality show and some of her plans for the future. Franky didn’t divulge too much because in the back of her mind she knew Kim was just another notch on her belt and eventually she’d be a past time just like all the rest.


	4. Chapter Four

After a few hours of talking, laughter and flirty games of pool. Franky and Kim stand out in the car park, Franky’s back is against the driver’s door of her Mustang as she cradles Kim in her arms, and they hold each other’s intense gaze.  
“Did you enjoy yourself?” Franky asks.  
“Yeah,” Kim replies dryly.  
“You alright, you good?” Franky asks noticing her mood change.  
“I just been wondering all night. What the fuck are you doing to me?” Kim answers.  
“Not following.” Franky shrugs but refuses to break eye contact.  
“You got me feeling shit that I don’t think I should be feeling,” Kim responds.  
Franky knew exactly what she was implying. This wasn’t her first time with a straight woman. “Well, I’ve been known to have that affect on people.” Franky bites her bottom lip and smiles naughtily. “Speaking of feeling things…there’s something I been wanting to feel since I laid eyes on you.” Franky keeps one hand wrapped around Kim’s waist while her other hand slides up her left thigh and all the way to her mid-section. “I wanna fuck you so bad!”   
“What about your girlfriend?” Kim questions slightly shivering from Franky’s touch.  
Franky looks to her left, then to her right and back at Kim. “What about her? There’s a hotel not too far from here. We can drive over there. That way you ain’t gotta worry about my girlfriend or your boyfriend. But no pressure.”   
“No pressure?” Kim chuckles. “Yeah right.”  
Kim couldn’t deny how hot and horny the dark-haired, green eyed, mysterious woman had been making her all night. Even when they parted, she could still feel Franky’s lips and hands all over her. She was only hesitant because she’d never done anything like this before.  
“I’ve never…” Kim starts to explain but Franky places her lips on Kim’s lips cutting her statement short.   
Franky slips her tongue in Kim’s mouth. As they kiss, Franky holds her close with both hands and can feel the heat radiating from her center even through her jeans.  
“Don’t be scared, princess. I’ll take care of ya, I promise,” Franky says after breaking their kiss.   
“Okay,” Kim agrees. “But I want to drive my own car.”  
“That’s fine, just follow me,” Franky replies.  
She walks Kim to her car and opens the door for her.   
****  
“So, what do I do?” Kim asks clueless as she stands in the middle of the hotel suite floor.  
“Come here, babes.” Franky takes Kim by the hand and escorts her over to end of the bed. She sits down and pulls Kim between her legs. “You are so fuckin’ pretty.”  
Franky slowly reaches up and slides her jacket off letting it fall to the floor. Then she lifts Kim’s shirt and sees that her belly button is pierced, which turns her on more. She rubs a hand over Kim’s stomach. As she kisses the sides of Kim’s abdomen, Franky guides her hands to Kim’s pants and slowly unbuttons and unzips them, then slides them and her panties down.  
"I’m scared, Franky,” Kim whispers looking into her eyes.  
Franky runs her hand gently through Kim’s hair. “I’m not gonna hurt you. Just pretend I’m your boyfriend without a dick,” Franky instructs with a naughty smile.  
Kim laughs. “You’re funny.”  
“Ah, yeah?” Franky tickles her lightly making her laugh louder.  
Franky pulls Kim down and maneuvers their position so that Kim’s laying on the bed and she’s over top of her. She removes Kim’s shoes, then her pants and undies. She licks her two fingers, spreads Kim’s thighs and gently enters her soaking wet slit, slowly stroking her G-spot.  
“Uunnnhhh…” Kim moans, closing her eyes.  
Franky lifts one of Kim’s legs onto her shoulders and takes her clit into her mouth. She nibbles gently, then sucks.   
“Oh…ooohhh…shit!” Kim moans louder.  
Franky increases the stroke of her fingers and tongue at the same time. Kim’s body trembles motivating her to become a little more aggressive.   
“God! God! Please…what…what…” unable to finish her statement Kim’s body shakes uncontrollably but that only makes Franky go quicker. “Franky! Franky! Shit, baby what are you doing to me!”  
Kim’s moans and screaming of Franky’s name makes Franky’s heart swell with pride. She knew after tonight she’d have Kim at her beck and call whenever she wanted or needed her and that for her was the greatest victory.   
****  
“You ready to go back to your boyfriend now?” Franky teases but was kind of serious at the same time.  
She and Kim lay naked in each other’s arms. She’d made Kim have back-to-back orgasms, initiated the sixty-nine position and showed Kim how to fuck and pleasure her first pussy.   
“Trying to get rid of me already, are ya?” Kim stares deeply into her green eyes. “After all we just did?”  
“I didn’t say that. Calm down, babes.” Franky trails her finger down Kim’s side.  
“I like your tattoos,” Kim compliments unable to stop staring at her body art.  
“Which one?” Franky asks smiling.  
“All of em,” Kim admits. “My favorite is the one on your stomach and hip. What is it, if I may ask?”  
“It’s a cherry blossom, it represents growth after trauma and pain.” Franky decides not to tell Kim that it was also a mask to cover up the scars from when mum used to burn her with cigarettes.  
Kim laughs and shakes her head.   
“What is it?” Franky inquires.  
“Can’t believe I did this,” Kim responds. “I’m not supposed to feel this good in the company of…” Kim pauses.  
Franky holds her chin and kisses her lips. “It’s okay, baby. I get it, trust me. But I am glad I make you feel good. Cos that makes me feel good. No worries, I’m not trying to force you into anything or turn you out. You just let me know what you want, and I’ll oblige that request.”  
“What if I wanna see you again, Franky…fuck you again?” Kim asks hesitantly.  
Franky blushes flashing her dimples. “That can be arranged. In the meantime, though, I think we both better be getting home. I don’t need no disgruntled bloke coming after me over your pretty arse. I’ll call you or better, yet you call me when you’re ready to hang out again.”


	5. Chapter Five

As Franky enters her house, the moonlight through the windows shines on a silhouette sitting on her sofa.  
Erica reaches over and flicks on the lamp on the end table near the sofa. The expression on her face is that of anger, which confused Franky.  
“Where have you been?” Erica challenges.  
Franky scoffs and rolls her eyes as she walks past Erica.  
Erica gets a quick whiff of a woman’s fragrance, but she knows it’s not hers or Franky’s. "You didn't waste no time, did ya?" Erica accuses.  
"Dunno what you're talking about," Franky lies.  
"You have another woman's scent all over you and you smell like sex," Erica fusses. "And Susan said you've been gone for hours."   
"Why do you give fuck what company I'm keeping, eh? You couldn't be bothered earlier. First you schedule dinner with my assistant like I'm some random. Then you cancel on me at the last minute. You have no fucking right to question me," Franky replies. "What I've been doing should be the least of your worries."   
"No don't try to flip this, Franky. You've been out fucking someone else, haven't you?" Erica challenges.  
"Since we're asking questions, Erica. Where the fuck were you? And don't say with Mark cos he accosted me in the car park of the restaurant looking for ya. And he threatened me to stay the fuck away from you. Where the fuck were you? And how the hell did Vanilla Mark even find out about me?"  
Erica remains quiet.   
"That's what I thought. Nothing to say now?" Franky continues. "Just go home, Erica. I'm tired and I have to be at work early tomorrow. I just want to shower and go to bed." Franky walks past Erica, removing her jacket as she heads to her bedroom.  
Erica feels bad at Franky's revelation and follows her. Just as Franky is about to shut her bedroom door Erica grabs it and pushes her way into her bedroom.   
"Franky, I had to clear my head," Erica confesses. "I've been under a lot of stress lately you know that. And the stress of working for Meg Jackson is doing my head in."  
"Why didn't you talk me? Instead of whatever else you went out and got yourself into?" Franky softens her tone a bit.  
"Babe, I just didn't feel like rehashing my day to you and Mark," Erica explains.  
“So, instead you ran away from both of us. Leaving us to worry and wonder where you were?” Franky replies.  
“I’m sure you weren’t too worried with your face buried between someone’s else’s pussy,” Erica shoots back honestly.  
Franky eyes her and shrugs nonchalant. “Until you’re ready to finally choose who you wanna be with indefinitely Erica. You don’t get to question my whereabouts or activities. And tell your punk ass boyfriend not to roll up on me, threatening me ever again. I’d hate to be the newest inmate at Wentworth Correctional Centre for killing his ass.”  
“I don’t know how he found out, Franky,” Erica states. “His brother is an F.B.I. agents so most likely he had him put a tail on me watching my every move and listening to my conversations.”  
“You need to get that shit sorted and until you do, I don’t feel comfortable with you having a spare key or just popping up at my house.” Franky extends her hand flat out.  
“Seriously?” Erica looks at her hand in disbelief.  
“Do I look like I’m joking, Erica?” Franky slaps the palm of her hand with the other. “I never shoulda given you a key anyway until you had officially declared yourself as my woman which I’m starting to think will never happen.”   
“Franky, you know I love you but…”  
Franky quickly cuts Erica off. “But it’s complicated. Blah! Blah! Blah! Heard that same shit excuse before. In fact, after almost two years, Erica it’s time you played a new tune.”  
Erica goes into her purse and snatches her keys out. She removes Franky’s house keys from the key ring and places them in her hand. “Why does it have to be all or nothing with you?”  
“Cos, that’s what normal people do, Erica. They don’t get to straddle the fence and bounce from dick to pussy at will just cos they feel like it. I hadn’t stressed you about this previously, but I realized something tonight,” Franky says.  
“What’s that?” Erica places her hands on her hips.  
“That you’re never gonna make a decision. You are too comfortable bouncing from me to Mark and whoever else. And baby the same way you have options so do I. I have wasted too much time being invested with you and this relationship that just seems to keep going in circles,” Franky tells her.   
“So, you’re breaking up with me?” Erica sounds hurt.  
“Can’t break up with someone who’s already involved with someone else,” Franky argues.  
“You know it’s not like that. Franky, baby, please don’t push me away,” Erica begs.  
Franky chuckles sarcastically. “You really can’t help yourself, can ya?”  
Erica walks over to Franky and closes the space between them. She goes to kiss Franky but Franky uses her athletic reflexes and quickly backs away.   
“What, I can’t touch you now?” Erica asks feeling rejected.  
“I can’t fuck you with another woman’s essence on me,” Franky explains. “And I still don’t know where you been all night. So, we need to shower.”  
Franky grabs Erica’s hand and guides her into the bathroom. As Erica stands in the full-length mirror undressing, Franky stares at her and bites her bottom lip.   
“You’re lucky I like your arse and you’re so fuckin’ hot.” Franky grabs her waist from behind and sucks on the left side of her neck sending heatwaves through Erica’s body.   
Erica turns and looks into Franky’s eyes. “Franky, I know you want me to make a decision. But it’s not that simple. It’s that black and white, ya know. I do love you though and I love being with you. And if you can accept that for now and just…”  
Franky puts her lips on Erica’s cutting her sentence short, kissing her hard as she snatches her skirt down.   
****  
The next morning, Franky is awakened by the ringing of her phone. She reaches next to her and feels the cold, empty sheets where Erica was just lying a few hours ago. She shakes her head and grabs her phone off the nightstand, answering it with her eyes still closed.  
“Who this?” Franky asks.  
“I was just calling to let you know I had a good time last night,” The familiar voice wakes Franky all the way up.  
“Kimmie!” Franky smiles and sits up in the bed. “Did you get home safely?”  
“Yeah,” Kim responds.   
“Great. Did you have any issues with your boyfriend?” Franky inquires.  
“Nuh, we don’t live together or nothing. We’ve only been together for a few months,” Kim confesses.  
“Ah, I see. Glad to know you had no worries. And for the record I had a good time, too.” Franky admits. “Honestly, I didn’t think you’d be calling me this soon.”  
“Well, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I barely got any sleep when I got back home. I can’t stop feeling you, Franky,” Kim expresses and sighs into the phone.  
“Hey, it’s okay. You trying to hook up later?” Franky asks changing the subject. “I only work a half a day today and I have about three free hours before I gotta head to my studies at uni.”  
“Yeah, I can see you on my lunch break,” Kim agrees. “Same place?”  
“Yeah, I’ll text you the time. Have a good day, Sweet Kimmie!” Franky ends the call.


	6. Chapter Six

Franky pulls into the Legal Relief car park and her phone starts going off, she looks at the video call thankful it wasn’t Erica or Kim.  
“Maxiepad! What’s going on this morning?” Franky jokes, smiling into the camera.  
“You know you make it really hard to love ya when you call me shit like that,” Maxine jokes back.  
She and Franky got a good laugh, then quickly reverts into business mode.  
“Anyway, filming for the new season has been canceled,” Maxine informs.  
“What for?” Franky asks not really surprised.  
“Apparently, Pennisi has breached his contract with Foxtel by taking too many days off filming. His contract stated he wasn’t supposed to postpone filming and they cut him slack the first few times,” Maxine explains.  
“I can’t really blame em,” Franky replies. “Just make sure I get my check for the episodes I did film.”  
“Already done, boss lady. There is some good news, though. Foxtel was so impressed by your skills, looks and personality that they wanna offer you your own cooking show,” Maxine informs.  
This sparks an excitement in Franky that she hadn’t felt for days, she’d wanted her own show since season one of Chef’s Life With Pennisi.  
“Are you fuckin’ serious, Maxie!” Franky explains.  
“Yes, they wanna call it Cooking With Franky! I’ll let you know all the details once the paperwork comes across my desk.”  
“Okay, great. I know you’re going to make sure everything is on point. Then send the contract to me and I will have Mrs. Imogen look over it with me,” Franky states.  
“What no help from Little Miss Erica Davidson?” Maxine teases.  
Franky shakes her head, giving Maxine the impression that something happened.  
“What’s wrong, Franky?” Maxine asks.  
“Nothing just decided to scale back a bit. Ya know do what I need to do for my future, the same way Erica does what she needs for hers,” Franky explains.  
Even though, she and Erica had spent the wee hours of the morning having hot, wild sex, she knew by the empty space when she woke up that Erica would never change the direction of the relationship. She also came to this realization when Erica’s phone notified her of a text, and she checked in the middle of the night thinking Franky was asleep. The name Alex appeared on the screen, if Franky knew Erica Alex was indeed another woman. Or maybe it was another man, either way it was another pawn in Erica’s web of confusion.   
“Are you finally moving on from Erica?” Maxine smiles at the thought.   
“What’s that fuckin’ smile for, Maxie?” Franky becomes defensive.  
“I just think you deserve better. Me, Bea and Doreen for that matter. Trust me love there is no abuse worse than loving someone who refuses to love you back. Take it from me,” Maxine shares.  
“You’re preaching to the choir, Maxie. Have you forgot that my father left when I was ten, I was abused by my mother and put into several foster homes? I know about loving people who don’t love me back all too well,” Franky reminds.  
“And I believe that’s why you hang onto this relationship with Erica. Cos it’s safe and deep down you know long as she’s with Mark you’ll never truly have to commit to her. But don’t you wanna settle down eventually and be a one-woman lover. Have something special…something real?” Maxine keeps a close eye on Franky’s facial expressions and body language. She knew matters of the heart was not something Franky enjoyed discussing. “Look I didn’t mean to start ya morning off with the heavy content,” Maxine says apologetic. “I just wanna see you happy with someone who appreciates and respects you and I just don’t think Erica fits either of those categories.”  
“I get what you’re saying, Maxie. And if it was that simple it would be so much easier for me and Erica. Unfortunately, that’s not the case. Anyway, let me get in this office. I have two clients to see today, then I have a hot treat waiting for me before I head to my studies later.” Franky bites her bottom lip at the thought of Kim.  
“That’s what I’m talking about.” Maxine shakes his head. “Talk to ya later.”  
Franky ends the video and heads into the Legal Relief Office twenty minutes before clock in time. As soon as she steps through the doors, the receptionist motions for her to come over.  
“G’Day, Stacie, what’s going on?” Franky asks the brown-haired, green eyed woman.  
“Mrs. Fessler told me to tell you to come to her office as soon as you arrived,” Stacie informs. “She had that serious look on her face. What ya do?”  
“Nothing, I don’t reckon,” Franky states trying to recall if she’d forgotten to do something in her haste to meet Erica yesterday. “Thank you, Stacie.”  
“Yep, whatever it is just don’t kill the messenger,” Stacie replies and turns back to her computer.  
Franky quickly heads to Fessler’s office, she knocks on the door and waits for an invitation to enter.  
Fessler using her finger motions for Franky to come in and points to a chair in front of her desk as she completes a phone call. After she ends the call, she sits down at her desk, folds her hands, and looks at Franky with one brow raised.  
Now Franky is really confused. “Have I done something wrong, Imogen?” Franky squirms nervously in her chair from one side to the next.   
Imogen slides a new article across the desk. “Have you seen that?”  
Franky picks up the newspaper, there in color is a photo of Erica Davidson and Mark Pearson kissing as Erica flashes a pricely looking diamond ring in the camera. The article reads: 2nd Generation Powerhouse Attorneys and Power Couple Announces Engagement!  
Franky can’t get past the photo or title to read the full article. Her eyes grow wide and her mouth drops, she hadn’t read the paper since Boomer used them all to house train the doggies.  
“When was this?” Franky questions clueless. She’d just seen Erica earlier this morning and she had no ring on her finger.  
“The photo was taken two days ago, and the article was published this morning,” Imogen replies. “How did you not know about this? Do you and Erica talk or just have sex?” Imogen looks at Franky with that motherly glare.   
Franky still gawks at the paper. “Obviously, we didn’t talk about this.”  
“Franky, I hate seeing this happen to you. You invested two years of your life. I know Erica helped you get your HSC and get into Legal studies. But you don’t owe her the rest of your life because of that. That photo is a clear sign that it’s time for you to move on. It’s also a clear sign that I made the right choice.” Imogen stops and looks into Franky’s eyes as they peer at her.  
“What choice is that?” Franky inquires intrigued and slightly nervous because she knew once Imogen had her mind set there was nothing no one could do to change it.  
“I’ve arranged a blind date for you this weekend,” Imogen confesses with a smile.   
“Imogen, I don’t need you playing matchmaker for me,” Franky snaps.   
“From that article it looks like you do and I’m not taking no for an answer. Besides the reservations at Che Marie’s have already been made and paid for,” Imogen states.  
“How do you even know this woman is into women or that she’ll be into me?” Franky questions.  
“I’ve known her for a while. Trust me she’s into women and what’s not to like about you. Just do me one favor, Franky,” Imogen shrugs.  
“What’s that? Going on this date with this random isn’t favor enough?” Franky asks.  
“Scale back on the bravado some when you meet her. She’s a little more on the laid back, conservative side,” Imogen informs.  
Franky nods. “So, she’s boring.”  
“Not boring, focused. And you can use a little bit of that in your life,” Imogen advises. “Just do this for me. If it turns out you don’t like her, I’ll never mention it again. And you can go back to wasting all the time you want waiting for Erica.”  
Franky knew what Imogen was trying to do, she laughs and nods. “Okay, I’ll do it, just hope I won’t regret it.”


	7. Chapter Seven

After finishing her conversation with Imogen, Franky decides to stop at the local coffee shop up the street to get her daily double shot of Espresso. As she approaches the counter to place her order, she sees the Newspaper stand has the paper confirming Erica and Mark’s engagement. Franky grabs one of the papers and slams it down onto the counter.   
“Let me get this and a double Espresso with three sugars.” She hands the young blonde, brown-eyed bloke behind the counter her bank card.  
“Having a shitty day already, Franky?” the bloke knew Franky as a regular customer.  
“That’s an understatement, Bryan,” Franky answers. “And I’d rather not get into it.”  
“Fine, let me grab that coffee for you. I’ma put an extra shot of Espresso in it on the house,” Bryan offers.  
“Thank you, baby.” Franky smiles and tucks the paper in her bag.  
Franky returns to her car, puts the coffee in the cup holder and finally opens the paper. She skims over the article about all the bullshit regarding how in love Erica and Mark are, as she stares at the photo tears uncontrollably falls from her eyes.  
“Fuck you, Erica,” Franky says out loud as she pulls out of the coffee shop car park.  
Franky cries the whole ride to Wentworth. It’s not until she pulls into the car park that she realizes she needs to get it together before she sees her clients. Franky pulls down the dashboard mirror and grabs a pack of wipes out of her bag, then wipes her face and retouches her eyeliner.  
“Get it together, Franky,” she coaches putting the mirror up and gathering her things, getting out of the car.  
As she approaches the front entrance of Wentworth, she sees a strange woman struggling to get the door open while carrying a box. Franky hurries to grab the door for her and holds it open. The woman was much shorter than Franky, she figured she was about 5’2 or 5’3. She had a nice shape, her legs were smooth. Franky couldn’t keep her eyes from roaming over her ass and thighs in the black pencil skirt, then she allowed her eyes to travel up to her breasts that looked very insatiable in the white blouse and opened red mini-jacket.  
“Damn, she’s beautiful,” Franky says to herself eyeing her facial features, pretty eyes, and strawberry blonde and brown hair.   
The woman flashes Franky a smile that makes Franky’s heart and hormones flutter. Her crystal white teeth and twinkle in her blue eyes was enough to shine light on anyone’s dark day.  
“Thank you,” she finally speaks entering the building.  
“You’re welcomed, Spunky,” Franky teases getting a very spunky and vibrant, yet subtle vibe from the woman. “Do you need help with that box?” Franky offers as they stand in the line waiting to go through security.  
“Nuh, I think I got it, but thanks anyway,” The woman answers still smiling.  
“No problem.” Franky smiles back flashing her dimples. “I’ve never seen you here before. You visiting someone?” Franky inquires.  
“No, I start work here today as the forensic psychologist,” she replies.  
“Well, if your skills are as good as you look. These women are great hands,” Franky flirts.  
“Uh, okay, thanks I guess,” she responds. “So, are you visiting someone here?” the woman questions.  
“I work with Legal Relief, I have clients to discuss cases with,” Franky informs.  
“Well, if your skills are as good as you look. I believe these women are in great hands,” the woman shoots back with a smile.  
Before anymore words can be spoken between them, the woman goes through security and waves at Franky as she heads in the opposite direction.   
Franky waves and smiles as she goes through security and is escorted to the Legal briefing room. As she sits there, she can’t seem to get the strange woman off her mind. Something about her just intrigues Franky in a way she’s never been before. She could only hope that she’d see her again, but she wouldn’t hold her breath, with her luck it wasn’t that likely.   
****  
Erica storms into the Pearson and Jacobs Attorney’s at Law building and heads straight past the receptionist desk to Mark’s office. Mark was on the computer when Erica enters his office waving the paper, with a red angered face.   
“What the fuck, Mark?” Erica yells.  
“Don’t come in here hollering like you’re crazy. What’s your problem?” Mark looks up from his computer.  
Erica slams the paper on the desk. “You had this released on purpose,” Erica fusses. “We agreed we’d discuss when this article came out.”  
“Yes, we did until you stayed out all night fucking that bitch,” Mark answers.  
“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Erica denies his claims.  
“Yeah, I know about Francesca Doyle. Twenty-five years old, former foster child, dyke…trash,” Mark insults and stands up from his desk. “I know about the keys you have to her house and everything.”  
“Don’t talk about her like that,” Erica defends.  
“Wow, you must really be sprung on her? Wonder how Mr. and Mrs. Davidson will feel knowing his daughter is involved with some juvenile delinquent dyke, she devil?” Mark continues his verbal assaults. “What does she have that I don’t? Dick, love and money ain’t enough for you anymore?”  
“Mark, please you have to understand…” Erica pleads.  
“Don’t please me, Erica. I spent the past couple months trying to figure out what happened between us? Why when I touch you, kiss you or make love to you. You seem in another world. Now I know why. How long have you been fucking that bitch? Don’t lie or I swear to God you will regret it,” Mark threatens.  
“Does it matter?” Erica shrugs with tears in her eyes.  
“Do you love her?” Mark asks fighting the tears in his own eyes. Erica shrugs and let the tears fall. “Do you love me?”  
Erica remains quiet and just cries. “It’s complicated, Mark,” she finally answers.  
Mark folds his arms across his chest. “You know what you can’t answer that, right now. But I’ll give you time to sort it. In the meantime, I don’t want you in my house. Go live with that dyke bitch you’ve been fucking all this time. I had that article released to motivate you to make a choice. And you have the ball in your court, but I will not wait forever. And good luck explaining all this to your family and mine. Now get the fuck out of my office.”  
Erica drops her head and leaves the office crying with her head down. She spends the remainder of the day thinking about what Mark said. After leaving her office she finds herself knocking on Franky’s front door.  
****  
Franky had only been home a few minutes when the knock on the door stops her as she heads to the kitchen to pour her a glass of brown liquor. She sets the small glass and bottle of Scotch down on the counter and walks slow to the door. When she opens the door, her eyes grow wide, her brows raise and anger bubbles inside of her.  
“The fuck do you want?” Franky barks.  
“Franky, I know you saw the paper. Can we please talk?” Erica begs.  
Franky steps out onto the porch and shuts the door.   
“Oh, so I can’t come in your house now?” Erica questions.  
“What do you think? Apparently, you’re already building a life and home with someone else. So, go back to Mark and leave me the fuck alone. I can’t believe you stood in my face last night and talked all that shit about wanting to be with me. And the whole fucking time you were engaged. Jokes on me, eh? When did he pop the question?” Franky grabs her hand seeing no ring on her finger. “And where the fuck is the pricey ring, Erica?”  
“Franky, I’m sorry. I can explain if you let me,” Erica states.  
“There’s nothing more you can explain, Erica. Just answer the fuckin’ question. How long have you been engaged?” Franky says getting angrier.  
“He asked me a week ago,” Erica admits.  
“And you said yes?” Franky rolls her eyes.  
“Franky, you don’t understand. I didn’t have a choice,” Erica tries to explain.  
Franky scoffs, shaking her head. “I’m so fuckin’ stupid. Everyone was right about you. I was just a bit of a rough trade for ya, eh? Just someone to fulfill your lesbian fantasies but not good enough to build a future with?”  
“That’s not the case, Franky.” Erica denies feeling bad.  
“Then why’d you agree to marry him?” Franky challenges. “If you really loved me and wanted to be with me. You woulda said no. But you made the choice to say yes and participate in that photoshoot that you knew would eventually wind up in the paper. So, since you made a choice it’s time for me to make one, too. Fuck you, Erica!” Franky yells in her face.  
“Franky baby, please don’t end things like this. I need…”   
Franky cuts her off. “You have everything you need. I’m obviously not a priority on that list. Go home to Mark. Or go to Alex whoever he or she is. I’m sure on of them can get you off proper. Erica, I’ve wasted too much time with you and you never appreciated it. Otherwise, you woulda told me about the engagement before I had to read about it in the papers at my fuckin’ job. You don’t respect me. You never loved me the same way I loved you. So, I’m done…we’re done. Get the fuck off my porch and don’t come back.”  
Franky turns before Erica can see the hurt in her eyes. She enters her house and slams the door in Erica’s face, locking it.   
“Franky, I’m sorry!” Erica yells through the shut door.  
Franky goes back over to the counter, pours her a glass of Scotch and cries as she heads to her bedroom and sits in the dark, drowning her sorrows.


	8. Chapter Eight

Franky was on her fourth glass of Scotch as she clutched a photo of Erica tight in her arms and close to her chest, while music played throughout the darkness.  
I can’t remember why we fell apart/ From something that was so meant to be  
Forever was the promise in our hearts/ Now more and more, I wonder where you are  
Do I ever cross your mind, anytime/ Do you ever wake up reaching out for me  
Do I ever cross your mind, anytime/ I miss you  
Still have your picture in a frame/ Hear your footsteps down the hall…  
Franky’s bedroom door busts open and someone flicks on the lights. Franky looks up from where she sits in the chair in the corner. Her tear-filled eyes focus on the two women that enters her room.  
“It’s worse than I thought,” Bea’s voice booms.   
“What are y’all doing here?” Franky slurs.  
Maxine walks over to her and takes the glass out of her hands. “Boomer told us you and Erica broke up. She said you were closed in this room, crying and whatnot.”  
“Yeah, now I’m glad we came over,” Bea says standing in front of Franky with her arms folded. She was older than both Maxine and Franky with red, curly hair and greenish-brown eyes. She’s been Franky’s hairstylist since she was eighteen.  
“Y’all…y’all didn’t have to come over,” Franky says trying to stand up, but falls back into the chair.  
“I’m glad you kicked that bitch to the curb.” Maxine admits finally able to say how she really feels about Erica.  
“Don’t call her that, Maxie,” Franky defends.  
Maxine snatches the picture out of her hand next. “Franky it’s time to move on. No more crying over her. No more letting her make a fool outta you. Now get outta this chair and get it together,” Maxine orders. “Do you think Erica is sitting someone in the dark, drinking and listening to sad ass break up songs?”   
Franky shakes her head, realizing Maxine was right. “Well…well, I gotta blind date tomorrow that Fess…Fessler set up. I need…need my hair touched.” Franky slurs, she was borderline drunk.  
“Well, to the salon we go,” Bea offers.  
They don’t give Franky a chance to decline as Bea and Maxine snatch her up out of the chair and rushes out of the house, into Bea’s car.   
****  
Franky stands in the mirror looking over her freshly washed and conditioned flat ironed hair. She was dressed in black slacks, black boots, a white blouse and a grey jacket, with a touch of eyeliner, lip gloss and black earrings to match her black nail polish on her two thumb fingers.   
She stops at the flower shop on her way to the restaurant. She walks through the store confused as she looks at all the different variety of flowers.  
“Need help?” the bald-headed bloke from behind the counter asks.  
“Going on a blind date and wanted to grab a something. Never bought flowers before so what would you recommend?” Franky asks.  
“Usually, men hand out the flowers on dates,” The bloke replies.  
Franky looks at him with a frown. “See, that’s what you get for judging a book by the cover. I’ma vagaterian.” Franky flashes a smile noticing the confusion on his face. “My date is a woman,” she clarifies.  
“Aahhh…sorry…” the bloke clears his throat embarrassed.  
“No worries, how could you have known?” Franky asks. “Just help me find some flowers.”  
“Well, what do you know about her?” the bloke asks.  
“She’s laid back,” Franky replies.  
“Well, you can’t go wrong with red Lillies and white roses,” he offers.  
“Okay, I will take that.” Franky pays for the bouquet and she has to agree that the flowers were very beautiful.   
Franky arrives at Che Marie’s early and is immediately escorted to her table after signing in under the reservation, Doyle for two. She sits at the table and looks around at every woman that enters the door. As she waits a text message comes through on her phone.  
//: Enjoyed the time we spent together the other day. Can we meet up again soon! ~Kim~  
//: I’m busy at the moment. I will text or call when I wanna hang out again! ~Franky~  
//: I can’t wait. I gotta work late but I will call you when I get a break. ~Kim~  
//: Yeah, that’s fine! ~Franky~  
As Franky is responding to Kim’s text the hostess approaches her table with a familiar woman in tow.  
“Ms. Doyle, your guest has arrived,” The hostess says.  
Franky looks up and can’t help blushing, flashing all her dimples. “Hey, Spunky!”  
“You’re Franky Doyle?” The woman asks. She is dressed in a black pencil skirt, heels and a leather jacket zipped up, with her hair down on her shoulders, and a perfect touch of make-up.  
“You knew who I was all along?” Franky asks.  
“I just found out today actually. Imogen told me your name. I didn’t pay it no mind until I was getting dressed today. I looked you up on social media. And remembered that good looking, charming woman from Wentworth,” she explains. “Imogen, didn’t tell you my name?”  
“Nah, she didn’t tell me much about you.” Franky stands up and pulls her chair out. After she sits down Franky grabs the bouquet off the table. “I’m not sure how you feel about flowers. But I didn’t wanna come empty handed.”  
“They’re beautiful,” she says smiling.  
“You’re beautiful,” Franky comments. “So, what’s your name, Spunky?”  
“My apologies, I guess I should have started with that,” she says extending her hand for Franky to shake. “My name is Bridget…Bridget Westfall.”  
“Nice to meet ya, Bridget…but I prefer Gidget. Gorgeous and Bridget all wrapped in one.” Franky shakes her hand, holds it, and kisses the back of it gently.  
Bridget feels slight chills run through her body and she blushing at Franky’s forwardness and cleverness.   
****  
“So, Franky, what made you want to embark on this journey?” Bridget asks.  
“You mean blind dates?” Franky asks. Bridget nods. “I’ve never been on a blind date before. I guess Mrs. Fessler just thinks I make bad decisions when choosing women.”   
“Is that right?” Bridget eyes Franky seriously. “What kind of women do you usually choose?”   
“That’s a complicated question. Honestly, I’ve had several varieties,” Franky admits.   
“Oh, so your reputation does precede you, eh?” Bridget asks.  
“That depends, what have you heard?” Franky places her hands under her chin and stares into Bridget’s blue eyes.  
“Just that you don’t have no shortage of women,” Bridget answers.  
Franky chuckles lightly. “Wow, um okay. Did Imogen tell you that?”   
“Sort of, she also told me you were in a toxic relationship,” Bridget explains.  
“Oh, well, yeah that’s true. It’s actually ended though,” Franky admits.  
“That’s why I was hesitant about this date at first,” Bridget confesses.  
“Do tell.” Franky gives her full attention.  
“Even though you are very attractive. And I could see myself being with you. I don’t want to be your rebound chick. And I will not be your other woman,” Bridget states.   
Franky nods and smiles. “I respect that. And if things were to escalate to the next level between us. That will not be something you have to worry about. But for tonight though, how about we just talk and get to know each other? No rumors or hearsay, straight from each other’s mouths and see where things go from there.”  
“I’d like that,” Bridget agrees.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way Happy Late Valentine's Day!

“So, where do we begin?” Bridget asks smiling.  
“What do you wanna know, Gidget?” Franky smiles back.  
“Everything! I wanna get inside that mind of yours,” Bridget says.  
“Just my mind?” Franky flirts, biting her bottom lip.  
“I see you’re not shy?” Bridget critiques.  
“And apparently neither are you,” Franky replies. “So, you’re a psychologist? If I didn’t know any better I’d think you and Imogen are tryna set me up as a head case.”  
Bridget shakes her head. “Not at all, but if you need help with something, I don’t mind offering some coping tools.”  
“Did Imogen tell you about my childhood?” Franky eyes her seriously.  
“Nah, I guess she wanted to leave that up to you. But now that we’re on the subject. Do you mind sharing?”  
“I don’t wanna ruin the mood of the evening by going into details about my fucked up childhood,” Franky answers.  
“Okay, understood. Just tell me about your parents?” Bridget requests.  
“My dad left when I was ten. I was taken from my mum at eleven for abuse. From there I bounced from group homes and foster homes until I was eighteen,” Franky explains.  
“So, how does someone with that background be on the verge of taking the bar at twenty-six years old?” Bridget smiles proudly like she’s known Franky forever. “That’s quite an accomplishment.”  
“I’m not twenty-six yet. But by the time I take the bar exam I will be, and the results come back about three months after that,” Franky clarifies.  
“So, when do you turn twenty-six?  
Franky shrugs. “Why, you plan on buying me something for my birthday?”  
“I was just wondering,” Bridget concludes.  
“My birthday is September eighteenth and before you ask, I’m not big on birthdays,” Franky adds.  
“Because of your childhood, I gather?” Bridget guesses.  
“Since you’re asking me so many questions, Spunky. I got a few for you.” Franky bites her bottom lip flirtatiously.  
“I’m not scared of you, Franky Doyle,” Bridget replies also biting her lips. “Ask away.”  
“How old are you and when is your birthday?” Franky inquires.  
“Thirty-five and February twenty-fifth,” Bridget quickly answers.  
“Why is a successful, beautiful, sexy woman like you forced to settle for blind dates? Not that I’m not happy to be here with you. I’m just wondering,” Franky comments.  
“Well, I stopped dating for a while after my fiancé cheated on me, three years ago. I was with her four years prior to that. I loved her, had our whole wedding planned and everything. But the feelings were no longer mutual and instead of just being honest and leaving she cheated.” Bridget exhales deeply.  
Franky reaches over and grabs her hand soothingly. “I’m sorry you went through that.”  
“Yeah, well things happen for a reason. I chose not to date and take a vow of celibacy until I found true love again. Imogen being the good friend she is, told me about a nice, young woman who also hasn’t had the best luck with relationships. So, I decided to take a chance. I figured I had nothing to lose.” Bridget holds Franky’s gaze.  
“I woulda never done that to you,” Franky admits.  
“Okay, I told you my relationship woes. Now it’s your turn,” Bridget challenges.  
“I loved a woman who was involved with a man. I guess that’s my fault for believing one day she’d leave her boyfriend. I gave her two years of my life. But I ended up on the losing side. You’re right things do happen for a reason. Had I not called it quits with Erica, I wouldn’t be sitting here with you tonight. Being here with you is really nice, Gidget. And you look nice too.” Franky smiles.  
Bridget blushes hard and her face becomes flushed as she crosses her legs under the table. “You have a way with words. No wonder you’re a lawyer.”  
“I have way with my hands, too,” Franky flirts.  
Bridget turns away for a moment. Franky’s vibe and flirtatious nature was heating her up in all the right places. She was thankful when the restaurant turned the music on and played it loud enough for the guests to hear. Patti Labelle’s voice serenades the room,  
I must have rehearsed my lines/ A thousand times/ Until I had them memorized…  
“You’re good with words and good with your hands. Are you any good at dancing?” Bridget inquires.  
“Is that a challenge, Gidget?” Franky responds getting up out of her seat.  
She takes Bridget by the hand and they stand in the middle of the floor close to their table. Bridget wraps her arms tight around Franky’s neck. She’s very impressed by how much taller than her Franky is. Franky eases her hands around Bridget’s waist and pulls her close inhaling he scent. She was turned on instantly by her butter scotch essence. She fights the urge to bite into her neck and leave passion marks as they move to the music and hold each other’s intense gaze.   
If only you knew/How much I do/Do need you…  
Franky and Bridget dance to several songs, feeling as if they were the only two in the restaurant.  
****   
“I really enjoyed your company tonight,” Franky admits walking Bridget to her car.  
“Me too,” Bridget holds Franky’s hand with one hand and the flowers in the other hand, while her purse hangs off her shoulders.  
“I’ve never spent all night just talking and dancing with a woman,” Franky expresses. “Hell by the fourth hour usually we woulda been on round two.”  
Bridget releases a nervous laugh. “Okay. That’s intriguing,” she replies.  
“And so are you. You know I have to see you again, right?” Franky slides her hand around Bridget’s waist softly massages the small of her back.   
Bridget smiles and lightly shivers. “I know what I said before, but I take it back. You do scare me, Francesca Doyle.” Bridget confesses.  
“Why?” Franky shrugs confused.  
“Cos you have the power to literally be everything I’ve wanted physically, mentally and sexually,” Bridget shares truthfully.  
“So, what’s the problem, then?” Franky stops at Bridget’s Range Rover, leans her back against the door and stares at her.  
“You also have the power to literally be the second greatest heartbreak I’ve ever experienced,” Bridget states.  
Franky pulls Bridget to her and gently caresses her lips with her thumb, then holds her chin and glares into her eyes. “I get that you’re afraid. But there is something about you, Gidget. Something different and if given the chance I’d like to find out exactly what that is. I’m not perfect, baby, but don’t throw in the towel on us…not yet.”  
Bridget nods. “Give me your phone.”  
Franky reaches in her bag and retrieves her phone.   
Bridget puts her name and number in Franky’s contacts. She can’t help but see the names of the different women as she quickly skims through, but she doesn’t mention it. “When you’re truly ready, call me.” She passes Frank’s phone back to her.   
Franky opens Bridget’s car door for her, after she is secured in her seat belt. Franky closes the door, leans into the rolled down window and kisses her cheek. “I’ma call ya and make sure you got home safe. Thanks again for an interesting night.”


	10. Chapter Ten

Upon returning home that night Franky quickly made it to her room and dials Bridget’s number as she undresses.  
“Wow, you weren’t joking when you said you were going to call,” Bridget’s sweet voice through the phone after the first ring.  
“Well, considering how quick you answered, Spunky. You were excited that I did,” Franky accuses.  
“Touche.” Bridget laughs.  
“I love your laugh. It’s so fuckin’ hot,” Franky compliments.  
“Thank you,” Bridget replies. “I love your smile. Are you smiling, right now?”  
“Wouldn’t ya like to know?” Franky flirts.  
“Actually, I would,” Bridget admits.  
“Come on over here then,” Franky offers jokingly.  
“I stopped to get a bottle of wine. I can be there in minutes if I put your address in the GPS,” Bridget responds.  
“I was only joking.” Franky raises her brows. “But if you’re serious I will text you the address.”  
“Text it to me.” Bridget hangs up the phone.  
Franky stands, her mouth dropped, staring at the phone. “Is she for real?” Not sure if Bridget was serious or not Franky texts her the address anyway, then hurries to the shower.   
****  
Not even twenty minutes later, there was a light knock at the door. Had Franky not been in the kitchen making Double Chocolate Chunk sundaes with vanilla ice cream she wouldn’t have heard the knock.   
Franky quickly walks over to the door, turns on the porch light and answers it. Franky blushes at the sight of Bridget on the porch holding a bottle of Shiraz.  
“You actually came?” Franky smiles and takes her by the hand gently, pulling her into the house.  
Bridget is unable to speak as her eyes roam over Franky’s body. The skin-tight sweats show off her hips and ass. The matching, grey, sleeveless muscle shirt really complements her breast. Bridget was able to clearly see the dice and flames tattoo on her breast, the naked woman and Japanese mural on one upper arm, the compass, star on her lower arm and the Phoenix with the broken clock tattoo on her other upper arm.   
“Damn!” Bridget mumbles under her breath.  
Franky heard her but just smiles and pretends like she doesn’t. She walks over to the counter where she’d been making the sundaes.  
“Do you like brownies and ice cream?” Franky inquires.  
“Never had it this late in the evening, but yes. It smells delicious,” Bridget compliments smiling. “Do you like Shiraz?”  
“I’m usually a beer, Vodka and brown liquor kinda girl. But I’m keen to try new things,” Franky admits. Franky slides a fancy sundae bowl over to Bridget as she sits down, then she turns to one of the cabinets and grabs two round glasses.   
Bridget looks at the shot glasses with a frown.  
“Sorry, I don’t have any wine glasses,” Franky explains.  
“We’re going to have to upgrade you.” Bridget smiles.  
“You’re doing my head in here, Bridget,” Franky admits, placing a corkscrew on the counter.  
“How so?” Bridget opens the wine bottle and pours both glasses halfway.  
“Didn’t think I’d see you again so soon. And most women don’t get invites to my house, especially not this soon,” Franky confesses.  
“I was in the store searching the wine section and couldn’t get you off my mind.” Bridget looks into Franky’s eyes. “Damn you are sexy as hell.”  
“That’s usually my line!” Franky shoots back. “I knew there was something different about you that day at Wentworth.”  
Franky takes a sip of the wine to cool off the desire brewing inside of her. Then she grabs Bridget’s spoon and feeds her a spoonful of the soft, chocolate brownie with ice cream.  
“Um…this is amazing,” Bridget says after chewing. “That’s right you are a chef on that show?”  
“I’ma chef even when I’m not on the show. I’ve been cooking since I was eleven years old.”  
“I love a woman who can make a good meal,” Bridget informs.  
“I love a woman who appreciates a good meal.” Franky blushes. “You are so fuckin’ beautiful.”  
“Can I tell you something, Francesca?” Bridget takes a drink and sighs.  
“Yes, but you are the only person who can call me Francesca. Every other person calls me Franky. But I’ll gladly be Francesca for you, Spunky,” Franky tells her smiling.  
“Well, no one’s ever called me, Spunky. So, we have something else in common. Anyway, back to what I was saying. Francesca, I’ve been thinking about making love to you ever since we were in the car park of the restaurant.”  
Franky walks around the counter. Grabs Bridget by the hand and escorts her over to the couch. Franky sits down and pulls Bridget between her legs, then slowly caresses her face.   
She runs her hand through Bridget’s hair while gazing into her eyes. “As much as I wanna take you into my bedroom and snatch this skirt off ya sexy arse. There is only two problems with that, beautiful.”   
“You told me you’d usually be on round two by now,” Bridget recalls. “I just want one round. So, there shouldn’t be any problems.”  
Franky releases a hearty laugh and slides her hands down to Bridget’s butt. “If ya hush and listen I can explain.” Franky pats her arse a little rough. “Number one if we were to do that…make love, trust me Bridget you’ll wanna do it over and over again,” Franky boasts.  
“Is that a fact, ya reckon?” Bridget taunts.  
“I do reckon. You better ask about me if you haven’t already. The second problem is that I really…really like you. I like you in ways I’ve never liked a woman before,” she confesses.  
“All the more reason why there should no problem taking this to the next level,” Bridget adds. She couldn’t believe she was being so bold, but there was no turning back now. She was drawn in to Franky and after three years of not being touched, kissed or held, she wanted all of that with Franky.   
“If we root each other right now, that’s gonna cloud my judgement. I need to know that what I’m feeling is real without confusing it with sex. That’s probably why I ended up in the predicament I was in with other women. I always went for the sex first without knowing how either of us truly felt. I can’t and I don’t wanna make that mistake with you…” Franky bites her lips and shakes her head. “No matter how bad I want taste you right now.”  
Bridget kisses Franky’s lips softly and slips Franky her tongue. Franky holds her tight and close while they make out soft and slow until heat rises between them and Franky pulls away.   
“Whew, ya gonna drive me crazy,” Franky states jumping up off the couch. “I need to finish this ice cream cos if it gets any hotter in here it’s gonna melt and I’ma go back on my word.”  
“Okay, since we can’t make love…not now…not yet. Let’s finish this wine and dessert while we watch a movie and talk,” Bridget offers.  
“We can cancel the movie and just talk. You ain’t gonna trick me into the Netflix and chill spell, ya sneaky little Minx,” Franky teases making them both laugh.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Bridget is awakened by a warm, wet tongue on her face. Thinking it is Franky she opens her eyes, smiling. Her smile quickly fades as she focuses on the small Corgi puppy sitting on her chest, wagging his tail.  
“Hey, where’d you come from?” Bridget asks in a sing-song voice, rubbing the pup under his chin.  
Bridget takes a moment and looks around she knows now where she is. Franky’s bedroom wasn’t what one would expect of a tatted up, former street kid and retired drug dealer. It was neat and well organized, what really impressed Bridget were the paintings on the wall and Franky’s wall of books that were set across one separate wall like her own mini-library, then there was the mahogany desk, the leather chair, a large screen desktop computer, a copier, printer and fax machine and cordless phone. You could definitely tell she had big goals for her future by this setup.   
Franky had placed a pair of slippers on the side of the bed and Bridget looks down seeing that she is dressed in one of Franky’s large night shirts.  
“Come on, buddy, let’s go find your mum,” Bridget says and picks up the puppy.   
She gets off the bed, slides on the slippers and heads out the room. As she walks into the kitchen, she smells a nice aroma.   
Franky stands at the stove in grey and black sweatpants and a matching sports bra with black sneakers and her long hair pulled up into a ponytail. She flips the three cheese veggie omelets just as she hears footsteps, then turns in time to see Bridget enter the kitchen holding Boomer’s rescue puppy.  
“Found this little guy in your room,” Bridget says smiling.  
“I’ma kill Boomer,” Franky jokes as she slides the omelets on three plates that already have turkey sausage and fresh cut fruit neatly assembled. “Boomer!” Franky yells.  
Boomer runs into the kitchen holding a collar and leash. “There you are, Rex.” Boomer walks over to Bridget and removes the puppy from her arms. “Sorry.”  
“Booms, you ruined my plans for a morning of breakfast in bed,” Franky says. “Anyway, Bridget this is Susan a.k.a Boomer, my roommate. We lived in our last foster home together. Boomer this is my future wife…” Franky winks at Bridget. “Bridget a.k.a Gidget.”  
“Nice to meet ya,” Bridget says extending her hand.  
“Always nice to meet a new face,” Boomer replies. “Hopefully, you’re a better woman to Franky than that last bitch was.”  
“Okay, Booms, get your brekkie and your dog and go please,” Franky quickly orders.  
Boomer flashes Bridget a smile. “Well, I’m being kicked out so guess that means Franky wants ya all to herself. I’ll let you crazy kids have your privacy. Wouldn’t wanna interrupt any bumper-to-bumper action.”  
“Get out, Boomer!” Franky’s tone is louder and more serious, but a smile is still on her face.  
Boomer winks at Franky as she grabs her plate in one hand and holds the dog in the other hand and exits the kitchen.  
“Excuse my friend,” Franky apologizes.  
“No worries.” Bridget smiles. “Breakfast looks good. Let me wash up real quick.”  
Franky points to a door adjacent to the living room. “Half bath that way.”  
“Thanks.” Bridget exits the kitchen, then returns a few minutes later. She takes her seat at the bar. Franky slides her plate in front of her and Bridget says a quick prayer over her food. She looks up at Franky finally. “Speaking of bumper-to-bumper action, did we…”  
Franky shakes her head. “Nah, I think we discussed that last night.”  
“Yeah, I remember,” Bridget recalls. “I also remember that we drank a whole bottle of wine.”  
“You drank a whole bottle of wine, Spunky. I only had two half glasses. Guessing you needed it to keep your nerves under control. And for the record I never bed a woman who’s drunk beyond normal capacity. When I make love to you, I want you to enjoy yourself, remember it and have no regrets,” Franky explains.  
“Sexy and thoughtful. Now I see why you have no shortage of women,” Bridget responds.  
Franky leans onto the counter close to Bridget’s face and flashes her flirtatious smile. “And why’s that? Enlighten me, baby.”  
“You’re charming, sexy, funny as hell. You’re passionate, you have a hell of a way with words. You’re smart, modest…you’re like a modern-day Helen Of Troy. Irresistible to every woman you meet, the face that launched a thousand lesbians.” Bridget laughs.  
“First time I’ve heard anyone describe me like that. But I’ll take it.” Franky blushes.  
“So, what exactly happened last night after the wine?” Bridget inquires.  
“We talked, we laughed, we kissed and talked some more. Then I offered to drive you home. You declined cos you ain’t want me going outta my way. So, I gave you one of my night shirts, and held you in my bed until you passed out. You were sleeping so well I didn’t wanna wake you this morning before I left out to go jogging.”  
“So, what time is it now?” Bridget shrugs.  
“A little after ten,” Franky answers.  
“Shit I’m usually at church with my parents by this time,” Bridget responds.  
“Spiritual too.” Franky beams. “Imogen must think very highly of me to put someone like you in my graces.”  
“Honestly, she did us both a favor,” Bridget agrees. “Do you have any coffee?”  
“Absolutely.” Franky walks over to the coffee maker where she had brewed fresh coffee and grabs two mugs out of the dishwasher. “How do ya like it?”  
“Surprise me,” Bridget flirts.   
Franky pours two mugs of coffee. She puts three sugars and lite cream in Bridget’s coffee and passes it to her.   
After finishing breakfast Bridget decides she better leave and go run her usual Sunday errands. She gets dressed and Franky escorts her out of the house to her car. Before getting in her car, Bridget stands on her tiptoes, wraps her arms around Franky’s neck and kisses her, slow and passionately.  
****  
Two hours later, Franky sits at her desk, head buried deep in one of her law books and a notebook full of important facts she had to remember. A text notification comes in on her phone. Franky picks her phone and doesn’t recognize the number but reads the message anyway.  
//: Meet me at Flinder Street Bar and Grill. This arvo 7p.m. Need a face-to-face talk with you.  
Franky rereads the text several times, she figures it was one of her ladies wanting to whine about her being M.I.A and not spending time with them.  
At 6:00p.m. Franky showers and changes into jeans, a t-shirt, a jacket, and biker boots. She lets her down and applies her lip gloss and eyeliner, then heads out to meet the mysterious person. As she pulls out of the driveway, she doesn’t notice the SUV following her with tinted windows.  
Franky pulls into the car park of the Bar and Grill, as she exits her car a SUV pulls behind her and Mark along with man Franky doesn’t recognize jumps out.  
Franky shakes her head and rolls her eyes. “Mark what the fuck do ya want now? Are you the one who sent me that message to meet here?”  
“Don’t know what you’re talking about. But my brother Matthew has something to give you.” Mark smiles deviously.  
Marks brother Matthew who looked just as vanilla as Mark steps to Franky and hands her a document.  
“What’s this?” Franky scans over the contents of the paper and scoffs.  
“That is a restraining order demanding that you stay one-hundred feet away from Erica Davidson at all times,” Matthew says with cold dark brown eyes.  
Franky holds the paper up and rips it in half, then tosses it to the ground. She flashes her own devious grin. “You do realize I am a lawyer also, right?” She asks darting her eyes at Mark. “Unless you have probable cause to arrest me, I suggest you stay away from me.” Franky waits, Mark nor Matthew says anything. “Just as I thought.”  
Franky walks off with Mark on her heels.  
“I want to see who you’re meeting. Cos, I haven’t seen my fiancé in three fucking days,” Mark admits.  
“She hasn’t been with me Mark. And frankly I’m really sick of you accosting and accusing me for Erica’s fuck ups,” Franky snaps as she enters the bar and grill.   
Franky looks around the bar and grill, she doesn’t see anyone that she recognizes. She is about to turn and leave back out when a dark-haired woman approaches her and Mark.  
“Which one of you is Franky Doyle?” she asks with attitude and arms folded.   
Upon looking at her Franky is amazed by how much alike she and the woman are. The woman is slightly taller than her, dark-hair, and her sleeveless shirt shows off both arm sleeve tattoos. The only difference between her Franky is her brown eyes, the eagle like tattoo on the left side of her neck and her demeanor is not as rough and ruthless as Franky’s.  
“I’m Franky Doyle. What the fuck are you, Franky Doyle 1.0?” Franky laughs sarcastically.  
“Oh, you think you’re very funny, do ya?” she barks.  
“Yeah, yeah I do.” Franky replies. “Now again I ask who the fuck are you and why are tits in my fuckin’ face.”  
“I wanted to meet you face-to-face to understand why my woman calls your names in the middle of the night while she’s sleeping. So, I went through her phone one night and guess what…there you were in her contacts listed as her baby,” she informs. “My name is Alex…Alexandra Truman.”  
“Well, Alexandra Truman, I don’t know what Erica has told you, but she and I are no longer an item. She is the last woman I wanna be with and the last thing on my mind at this time in my life. I did the Erica Davidson merry-go-round for far too long. I’m sorry you’re now caught up on it.” Franky turns to Mark. “But, hey, maybe her fiancé and future husband can shed light that will help you better understand the bitch. All I know is that if either one of you contact me again in anyway, I will have you both arrested for trespassing, harassment and stalking. Do I make myself clear?” Franky folds her arms and waits for their responses.  
“Yes,” Mark answers.   
“My apologies,” Alex states.  
“Yeah, I bet. I will leave you two to deal with your Erica Davidson issue. Good luck, you’re both gonna need it.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

Mark sits in the living room, dressed in pajamas, no shirt, taking a bottle of Bourbon to the head. He had given up on Erica coming home any time soon until he hears a key in the door. As Erica enters in the living room, Mark stands with a grimace on his face.  
“Where have you been?” Mark simply asks.  
“Mark, have you been drinking?” Erica asks the obvious question to deflect his question.  
“Don’t come in here interrogating me, Erica,” Mark slurs. “Where the fuck have you been? You have been gone since Thursday.”  
“I had to get my head sorted after our argument and that stunt you pulled,” Erica confesses.  
“You mean when I announced our engagement?” Mark corrects.  
“I mean when you ambushed me trying to force me to…” Erica pauses trying to find the right words.  
“To choose once and for all what you want. Which I see you still have a problem doing.” Mark frowns.  
“What does that mean, Mark? I haven’t seen Franky…”  
Mark holds the bottle up in her face cutting her words short. “Who is Alex?”  
Erica scratches her head. “Alex?” she repeats.  
“Alexandra Truman, the Franky Doyle look-a-like you been fucking around with. Don’t act like you got fucking amnesia now, Erica.” Mark snaps and laughs sarcastically.  
“She’s a friend, Mark. That’s it,” Erica lies.  
“That’s not what she said when she confronted Franky. She called you her woman.”  
Erica takes off her heels and flopped down on a chair. She rubs her hands through her hair. “Mark, it’s not what you think…”  
“We had a long conversation after Franky threatened to have me and her arrested for harassment and stalking,” Mark informs.  
Erica rolls her eyes and sucks her teeth. “Had you not been following me around like some lovesick puppy you wouldn’t have to worry about Franky having you arrested.”  
“Lovesick puppy!” Mark screams as his whole face turns red. “You know what, Erica…” Tears run down Mark’s face. “I’m tired of you playing games with my mind and heart. First it was that sex club, I looked passed that. Then the long, drawn out on and off situation between you and Franky. Now I have to deal with Alex. I thought when I asked you to marry me that would put an end to your sexual confusion and experimentation. But I guess I was wrong.”  
“If you asked me to marry you to force me into submission, you’re right Mark you were wrong.” Erica removes the ring on her finger, puts her heels back on, then gets up and drops the ring on the glass coffee table with a clink.   
She turns and exits Mark’s Penthouse suite, slamming the door loudly behind her. Leaving Mark standing there drunk, confused and in tears.   
As the door shuts, Mark throws the bottle of Bourbon, glass, and brown liquor splatter all over the place as the bottle shatters.   
****  
Franky sits at her desk finalizing a case file, Imogen appears at the opened door, she knocks, then enters.  
“You never told me how the date went?” Imogen says taking a seat across from Franky.  
Franky shrugs. “It was cool,” she says nonchalant. She flashes her dimples. “Joking. It was sweet, she was amazing. She came over later that night and we lost track of time getting know each other. I think we really hit it off.”  
“Franky you didn’t…” Imogen starts.  
Franky cuts her off knowing what she’s thinking. “We didn’t fuck, Imogen. I’m handling this different the right way I guess you can call it. I really like, Bridget…a lot. Probably more than I should right now but I can’t help it.”  
“That’s good, because according to the text she sent me. She really likes you, too. So, don’t blow it, Franky,” Imogen shares.  
“Don’t plan to,” Franky confirms.  
“Speaking of blowing it. I heard you ended things with Erica finally.” Imogen smiles.  
“Who told you that?” Franky was thinking it could have been Bea, Maxine, or Boomer.  
“Erica came to see me the day it happened in tears, hoping I’d talk you into changing your mind.” Imogen shakes her head. “She tried to convince me that the paper wasn’t what it looked like. I kindly told her there was nothing I could do. And she had a long time to sort things between you and Mark.”  
“Yeah, well me and Mark are not the only people she gotta sort things out with,” Franky shares.  
“Well, at least she’s the least of your worries now.” Imogen smiles. “I’m glad I set you and Bridget up. And I won’t pry in your business, but I will be waiting for my invitation to the Doyle-Westfall wedding.”  
“Alright, Imogen, you’re jumping the gun a bit.” Franky laughs.  
“If you say so. I’ll leave you alone for now. But even though I like the idea of you and Bridget. I still want you to keep your studies current, so you’ll be ready for your bar exam. The countdown is on, Franky. About four more weeks or so, right?” Imogen eyes her sternly.  
“Give or take,” Franky confirms.  
“Stay focused.” Imogen gets up and walks toward the door.  
“Thank you, Imogen.” Franky says. “I owe you.”  
Imogen turns and smiles. “I’m going to hold you to that.”  
****  
Bridget pulls up to her house and sees a young, white bloke standing on her porch holding a glass vase with roses in it.   
Bridget smiles as she steps onto her porch. “For me?”  
“Yes, ma’am,” the bloke replies.   
Bridget goes into her purse and pulls out her wallet.   
“No need for that,” the bloke declines. “The woman who ordered the flowers paid me a double tip. Enjoy.” He hands Bridget the vase.  
Bridget sets the vase down on the porch while she fishes her keys out of her purse and unlocks the door. Once inside her house she sets the vase of six beautiful budded, roses onto the counter and pulls the cards off the top.   
The card reads: According to the bloke at the floral shop. Six roses mean: I Want To Be Yours. And I do! So, I’ll be sending you six of these every day, so you’ll know just how much I want you. When you are officially mine, you’ll get the full dozen. Talk to ya soon, Spunky! XOXO-FRANKY!  
Bridget holds the card to her chest and smiles, then she grabs her phone and calls Franky.  
“I take it you got my flowers?” Franky answers.  
“So, that’s why you asked me to text you my address this morning?” Bridget quizzes.  
“Yep,” Franky quickly replies.  
“They’re beautiful and the card…I have no words,” Bridget responds.  
“You’re beautiful,” Franky comments.  
“It’s official I’m having a really hard time resisting you, Francesca Doyle,” Bridget admits. “I cannot wait to see you again.”  
“You will,” Franky promises. “I have to spend the next few days studying for my bar exam. If you don’t mind can we hook up…scratch that, can we go out Friday?”  
“I understand your studies and career comes first, Franky. No worries, love. You can call me with the details. And if you need a study partner in between time you know where I live, don’t be a stranger,” Bridget offers.  
“Don’t tempt me, Spunky,” Franky warns biting her bottom lip.  
Bridget lets out a girlie giggle. “Bye Franky.”  
“See ya soon, Gidge.” Franky ends the call.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

As Franky leaves the Legal Relief Office that arvo she checks her phone for missed calls and messages.  
The first message was a confirmation text regarding the scheduled flower deliveries to Bridget for the remainder of the week.  
There was a text from Kim that read: //: Looking forward to hanging out again. Miss You! With a kiss emoji at the end.  
There was text from Bridget that read: //: Thinking of You! With a smiley face heart eye emoji.  
There were three calls and two text messages from a person Franky was trying to avoid and now regretting giving her number to. She knew from the tone of the voice message that she would have to bring this situation to an end before it even got started.   
****  
Franky enters the Melbourne Cabaret. As she is escorted to the back, she passes a center table that has two familiar occupants. She scoffs and keeps following the hostess to her booth. It only takes a few minutes for the person she was looking for to come over.  
“You didn’t have to come here. We woulda met somewhere else,” Jodie says smiling.  
“We need to talk,” Franky says no smile on her face.  
Jodie could tell from Franky’s tone and blank expression that whatever she needed to have a word about wasn’t going to be good. “I go on break in fifteen. We can talk outside the restaurant. Can I get you anything?”  
“Nah, I ate before I came. I’m headed to uni after I leave here. So, I just need to speak my peace and go,” Franky informs.  
“Okay, meet me out front in fifteen.” Jodie walks off.  
As Franky sits, looking at her phone and counting down the next fifteen minutes. An intruder approaches her table.  
“Fancy seeing you here,” the voice said.  
“Not really. Just stopped for a brief word with a friend,” Franky responds not looking up from her phone.  
“Would that friend happen to be a sexy, female persuasion?”   
“Erica, don’t you have a date?” Franky snaps.  
“I do, but whenever you get time, I’d like to have a word with you,” Erica requests.  
“Nah, I said all that needed to be said that day on my porch. Go yap Alex’s ear off with your bullshit and lies,” Franky replies with a smirk.  
“I miss you, Franky,” Erica confesses.  
“Well, I feel sorry for you,” Erica,” Franky answers.  
“There’s not even a small part of you that still yearns for me?” Erica questions sliding into the booth across from her trying to hold Franky’s hand.  
“Fuck off.” Franky snatches her hand away, grabs her phone and car keys, then gets up from the table. “I hope you have a nice life, Erica. But I no longer wanna be a part of it.” Franky walks off and exits the restaurants.  
She sits on the bench in front of the restaurant looking into the clear blue sky. She shuts her eyes briefly and smiles at the thought of Bridget.  
“Want one?” A voice brings her back to the here and now.  
Franky looks up to see Jodie sitting next to her on the bench with a pack of ciggies held out as she pulls one out for herself.  
“Nah.” Franky waves her hand. “And I’d appreciate it if you didn’t smoke around me, Jodie. Can’t go to class smelling like smoke.” Franky requests. “Can’t believe you’re still doing that shit?” Franky frowns. They’d started smoking in group homes at the age of about thirteen, but Franky had given it up when she started selling drugs at sixteen to not confuse her client and she hated how ciggies tasted and how they smelt.   
Jodie puts the ciggie behind her left ear and puts the pack in her apron pocket. “I know you ain’t come here to critique my smoking habit? So, go ‘head spit it out, Franky. Maybe it’ll explain why you’ve ignored all my calls and messages since you came back to get my number that night.”  
Franky sits all the way up on the bench and turns her body facing Jodie’s. “I meant to call you, Jodie. I got super busy. I’m completing my final semester at uni. I’m studying for the bar exam, not to mention my cases at Legal Relief are overbooked,” Franky says which was the truth. She left her time with Bridget out on purpose.  
“You couldn’t pick up the phone once and tell me that?” Jodie fusses.  
“You’re right, I coulda. It slipped my mind until today. I’m sorry, Jodie.”  
“So, you came to apologize in person?” Jodie smiles.  
“Yes, but also to let you know that me and you will not be happening,” Franky blurts out.  
Jodie’s smile vanishes. “Is this cos of the last time we were together? Franky, I’m not like that anymore, I swear,” Jodie’s voice breaks.  
Franky thinks back to the last time she became sexually involved with Jodie. When she broke it off Jodie had a psychotic break.  
“What is it about me that drives these women?” Franky asks herself silently. “That’s not the reason, Jodie. I don’t want you to become invested into something I’m not in the process or mind frame to commit to. So, I gotta end this before it gets serious. And I apologize for wasting your time,” Franky states.  
Jodie scoffs. “So, once again I get booted by the infamous Franky Doyle? Guess third time’s the charm, eh?”  
“Jodie, please don’t be gutted. Had we hooked up at any other time, I’d be all over ya. You know that, don’t ya?” Franky flashes her dimples and bites her bottom lip.  
Jodie exhales deeply and shrugs. “I guess it’s just as well. Since I’ll be leaving the country in two weeks anyway.”  
“Yeah, where to?” Franky inquires jumping for joy on the inside.  
“Brisbane, I joined the Navy. I think it’ll be good for me to keep me on the right track. Instead of in and out of rehab every six months or so,” Jodie explains.  
“I agree and it’ll be one hell of a career for ya. You’re gonna make one sexy Navy Seal,” Franky flirts.  
“That’s why I was hoping to at least get one round of the Franky Doyle experience before leaving,” Jodie adds.  
“No can do, Jodie. One experience will turn into two, then three and so forth. I think we’ve danced to this tune enough times to know that. It’s best we cut ties now,” Franky concludes.  
“I see your mind’s made up,” Jodie realizes. “See ya around, Franky.” Jodie gets up. “Can I write you sometime to how ya going?”  
“Sure, I’d like that. You be safe out there, ya hear. Remember everyone ain’t as friendly as us Aussies.”  
Franky stands and embraces Jodie, then playfully grabs her ass, squeezing it tight. “So, you don’t forget me.” She laughs.  
“As if that was even a possibility,” Jodie replies. She tries to kiss Franky’s lip as they break the embrace.  
Franky leans back rejects the kiss. “I should get going, class starts soon. Professor Chauncey hates it when we’re late.”  
As Franky walks away, she mumbles softly, “Two down, one more to go.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Bridget hurries out of her office at Wentworth and speeds walks to the nearest staffing bathroom. She barely makes it inside before spewing in the sink.  
“Please not today,” Bridget grumbles weakly as she rinses the sink with hot water and then rinses her mouth out.  
She is on her way back to the office when Vera approaches her in the hallway. “Bridget you don’t look so crash hot.”  
“I don’t feel crash hot,” Bridget admits. “Vera, I’m trying to hang in there, but I think I caught that bug going around.”  
“Bridget you should go home. Take the rest of the week off until you’re feeling better. The less this thing spreads the better for us all,” Vera suggests.  
“Thanks…” Bridget can barely get the word out as she runs past Vera back into the bathroom.  
****  
Franky sits at her desk, thinking about seeing Bridget later that arvo. As she imagines what she’d wearing her phone lights up.  
“Great minds think alike,” Franky answers. “I was just thinking about you. Can’t wait to see you.”  
“That’s why I’m calling, Franky,” Bridget says weakly. “I’m not feeling well. I’ma have to take a raincheck.”  
“What are you talking about? I just spoke to you last night, Gidget. What happened between then and now to make you change your mind?” Franky starts feeling a sense of dejavu. “You know what, fine.”  
“I’m sorry, Franky,” Bridget apologizes sincerely.  
“Yep,” Franky answers flippantly and hangs up.  
Still reeling with anger after work, Franky calls the restaurant where she’d made the reservations and cancels. Then ends the call and dials another number.  
****  
“You know you’re supposed to be happy during a time like this, right?” Kim stands in the hotel suite, in front of Franky butt naked.  
Franky pulls Kim close and leans up to kiss her. As their lips touch, she sees Bridget’s face on Kim’s and instantly stops. Franky flashes a fake smile at Kim and backs away, gently patting her ass.  
“I’m sorry, I’ve been stressed lately,” Franky lies.  
Kim closes the space between them again. “Let me help you relieve that?” Kim pushes Franky down onto the bed. She pulls Franky’s shoes off, then her pants.  
Franky inhales and exhales hard, she shuts her eyes trying to relax to Kim’s soft, sensual touch but she can’t get Bridget out of her head. As Kim starts kissing her way up from Franky’s crouch to her torso. Franky sees Bridget standing before her, arms folded and disappointment on her face.  
Franky shakes her knees, struggles with the taunting thoughts. She concludes that there is only one thing she can do at this point. She rolls over so she is on top of Kim and jumps up. She grabs her pants and shirt.  
“What’s wrong, Franky?” Kim questions sensing the sudden change.  
“I’m not in the mood for this,” Franky answers.  
“Why?” Kim sits up on the bed and crawls to the edge. She reaches for Franky’s hand and Franky snatches it away. “Franky just let me touch,” she pleads.  
Franky pulls her shirt over her head. “You can’t.”  
“Franky I only took off work to be with you,” Kim announces.  
“Yeah, I get that, Kim. But this ain’t workin’ for me anymore,” Franky blurts.  
Kim rubs her hands through her hair. Then gets off the bed and folds her arms. “You breaking up with me?”  
Franky frowns. “Breaking up with you? You and I were never together, Kim.”  
“So, what have we been doing these past few weeks?” Kim taps her foot, angry.  
“Fuckin!” Franky confirms seriously.  
Kim’s eyes flood with tears. “Is that all you think of me?”  
“Aahhh, nah don’t start that shit,” Franky orders, shaking her head. “We both knew what this was before we got into it. You had someone, I had someone,” Franky reminds.  
“Yeah, but you told me it was over with your woman. And I broke if off with my boyfriend to be with you, Franky!” Kim damn near screams.  
“I never asked you to do that, Kim,” Franky defends. “That’s your fuck up. Not mine.”  
“Wow,” Kim sobs.  
“You should go,” Franky requests. “I’m sorry, Kim.”  
“Yeah, bet you are sorry,” Kim enters the bathroom and finish dressing.  
Frank can hear her crying and sobbing from behind the closed door. she uses this time to ease out of the suite. Figuring Kim will get the message when she comes out and sees her gone.  
Franky leaves the hotel, goes to a grocery store, and sends a text message while going inside.  
****  
As requested, Bridget unlocked her front door. She now sits on the couch waiting for Franky to arrive. About twenty minutes after seven, she sees the mustang turn into her driveway from the open blinds. She gets up and close the blinds then meets Franky at the door.   
At first glance, Franky can tell she wasn’t faking. Her hair was in a messy bun, her face was pale, her eyes were tired, and she wore a pants and shirt pajama set.  
“You really are sick.” Franky approaches the open door with both hands full of shopping bags.  
Bridget steps aside and let her enter. “Good to see you, too.”  
Franky sets a bag on the couch and uses her keypad to lock the doors on her car. She picks up the bag and carries them into the kitchen that is adjacent from the living room.  
Franky sets the bags on the counter. Then she embraces Bridget and feels heat rising from her entire body but not the sexual heat.  
“You got a fever, Spunky,” Franky says.  
“I know that Doctor Franky. That’s why I had to cancel our plans,” Bridget replies.  
Franky slides her arm around Bridget’s waist and escorts her to her bedroom, then over to her Queen size bed. Once she is back under the covers, Franky sits in front of her and just stares into her eyes.  
“What?” Bridget smiles.  
“Can I tell you something?” Franky asks.  
“Always,” Bridget answers.  
“When you told me, you were sick…” Franky starts.  
“You thought I was lying?” Bridget cuts her off. “I heard it in your tone, baby.”  
“Well, I’m just so used to hearing shit excuses from my ex,” Franky confesses.  
“I’m not Erica, Franky. I will never play games with you. I will always be honest with you,” Bridget promises.  
“I get that now.” Franky nods. “But I was so angry when I thought you blew me off that I called up one of my ladies…” Franky stops.  
“Is that a habit for you when people make you angry?” Bridget questions. “To lash out by having sex?”  
“It used to be,” Franky admits. “But I realized something tonight, Gidge.”  
“Oh, yeah? And what might that be?” Bridget continues.  
Franky pulls her phone from her jacket pocket and hands it to Bridget.  
Bridget looks at the phone confused. “Why are you giving me this?”  
“I saw the look on your face that night in the car park when you saw all those numbers in my phone. I never want you to feel that way again. You can delete every number in that phone except my family and colleagues,” Franky clarifies.  
“Are you sure, Franky? This is a huge step and there is no turning back,” Bridget stares into Franky’s green eyes for confirmation.  
Franky nods. “When I was with Kim tonight, I felt dirty…guilty. I realized the only woman I wanna touch and that I want touching me is you.” Franky reaches for Bridget’s hands, hating how hot they are she holds them tight and rubs them gently. “And if you’ll still have me, Bridget Westfall, I’m ready. I’m ready to make us official. I’m ready to be all yours. I’m ready for you to be my woman.” Franky eyes water with tears. “And I promise if you trust me with your heart I’ll cherish and protect it and I will try my best to never hurt you.”  
Bridget blushes. “Franky I’ve wanted to hear you say that since I came to your house that night. Or do you think I just randomly show at women’s houses as a hobby? I just didn’t want to pressure you then. But, baby, I’d be honored to be your woman, Franky Doyle,” Bridget confirms. “Don’t hurt me and I won’t hurt you.”  
“Gotcha! Now I’ma go fix you up some soup and tea to help with that bug you got. I got some medicine to good thing cos you really need it. No worries, love. Doctor Franky is here to take care of you and make it all better.” Franky kisses her hot forehead and gets off the bed overjoyed.  
As she starts to exit the room, Bridget calls out to her. “Franky!” Franky turns and smiles. “Do I still get my six flowers?” she asks.  
“Yes, but after this week you’ll get twelve just like I promised.” Franky finally exits the room.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Franky wakes up the next morning to find Bridget rested on her chest and snuggled in her arms.  
Franky rubs her hand through Bridget’s brownish hair and kisses her forehead. “Gidge…baby, you gotta get up. I gotta get to the office and I need to go home and change and shower.”   
“Do you have to?” Bridget looks up at her pouting. “You’re my Doctor, remember? What am I gonna do without you?”  
Franky thinks for a moment, knowing she truly doesn’t wanna leave. “Okay, I left my phone charging in your living room. I got an idea, just need to make a few phone calls. But you still gotta get up.” Franky rubs her hand softly over Bridget’s ass.  
Bridget moves over to the other side of the bed. She watches Franky as she gets out of bed. She is dressed in nothing but a matching leopard bra and undies set. Bridget’s meds that Franky had given her the evening before had knocked her out, so she hadn’t had the pleasure of seeing the remaining artwork that covers Franky’s body. The cherry blossom tattoo that covers her entire hip and rib cage and slightly stretches over to her bottom torso along with the colorful Eagle wings that stretch out on both sides of her upper back made her look even sexier.  
“I wanna make love to you so bad,” Bridget confesses feeling a twitch and wetness between her legs. She props her head on her hand and gazes at Franky.  
Franky leans onto the bed and kisses her forehead. “Won’t be any time soon, Spunky. I’m treading on shallow waters just being this close to you. But you’re worth the wait.” Franky smiles as she exits the room and goes into the living room, grabs her phone, and calls Imogen.  
“I hope you’re calling to explain why you’re late,” Imogen says immediately after answering on the first ring.  
Franky looks at the time on her phone and sees that it’s after 9:00 a.m. She’d been so caught up with taking care of Bridget and pillow talking she’d lost track of time.  
“I’m sorry, Imogen. I had an emergency come up last night. Actually, that’s why I was calling to request a few days off,” Franky responds.  
“Is everything, all right?” Imogen sound concerned.  
“I’m fine,” Franky clarifies. “It’s Bridget she came down with a real bad stomach virus or something and I don’t wanna leave her alone…”  
“Say no more,” Imogen cuts Franky’s off quickly. “Take the whole week off with pay. Matter of fact, you can work on case files from home.”  
“Sweet!” Franky blushes. “Thank, Imogen, I’ll have my assistant come by and get the case files.”  
“Good, I’ll have them ready. Make sure you’re studying too, Franky,” Imogen advises.  
“I know,” Franky says.  
“Oh, and I saw the social media update. Congrats, she’s a good woman and so are you. You two deserve each other. Do right by this one, Francesca,” Imogen advises.  
“No worries, Imogen, I don’t plan on fuckin’ this up,” Franky confesses.  
Franky ends the call and dials Doreen’s number. She gets no answer. After the third try she gives up and calls Maxine.   
“Well…well, look who finally decided to come up for air,” Maxine jokes answering the phone.  
“Have you heard from Doreen? I tried calling her but she’s not answering,” Franky says.  
“Well, since you’ve been living under a rock called Bridget…” Maxine begins.  
“Guess you saw the social media update, too?” Franky cuts her off.   
“Yeah, I did. Good on ya, Franky. I had a look at Bridget’s page she seems very sure of who she is, and you need that in your life. Someone different but serious at the same time,” Maxine explains. “She’s good for you.”  
“You’re the second person to tell me that today. So, it must be true. Anyway, back to Doreen,” Franky continues.  
“Did you forget a few weeks ago when she told us Nash was opening a car dealership in Sydney?” Maxine reminds.  
“Oh, snap, I did forget I reckon,” Franky admits. “Shit did she move already?”   
“No, but she did resign yesterday. She said she tried calling you, but it went straight to voicemail. I have forwarded you her official two-week notice.” Maxine confirms.  
This guts Franky, Doreen has been her assistant and friend for three years and she didn’t trust too many people to handle her personal affairs.   
“I must’ve had my phone off when I was out with Kim or taking care of Bridget,” Franky admits.   
“Well, she’s having a going away party tonight. So, it’s a good thing you called,” Maxine adds.  
“Bridget’s sick, so I don’t think I’ma make it,” Franky states.  
“So, why were you calling?” Maxine asks.  
“I needed her to stop by the office to pick up some case files so I can work from home…well Bridget’s house…” Before Franky can finish, she is cut off again.  
“I can do that for ya,” Maxine offers.  
“You sure, Maxie?” Franky asks excited.  
“Yes, I wanna meet the woman that got your head in the clouds.” Maxine laughs. “Anything else you need?”  
“Yeah, if you don’t mind stop by my house and get me enough clothes to last for about two weeks. Grab my laptop and books. And tell Boomer don’t let them dogs destroy our house and stay the fuck outta my bedroom.”  
“Gotcha. And no worries I have already started looking for a new assistant for ya. You’re gonna need one when you start your own show,” Maxine adds.  
“How’s that coming anyway,” Franky inquires.  
“The Network promises things will be sorted in about two to three weeks,” Maxine informs.   
“That’s cutting it close. I take the bar exam in about four weeks,” Franky adds.  
“Well, we’ll get it sorted. See ya soon.” Maxine hangs up.  
Franky ends the call and sends Doreen a text.  
//: Wishing you love and luck on your new journey. Take care of that beautiful grommet. And don’t be a stranger. You’ll always be my family! I fuckin’ love ya! ~Franky~  
****  
Bridget sits up in bed and turns her phone on. It had been off since the last text Franky sent informing her that she was on her way over. As soon as the phone was on several notifications pop up. She had missed calls and unanswered texts from her parents, her brothers, and her sister. But most of the notifications were from her social media account. She knew exactly when she pulled up her profile and saw that Franky had changed her relationship status from Its Complicated to In a Relationship and tagged Bridget Westfall.  
Everyone was giving her well wishes and congratulating her. There was even a post from her ex that read: Glad you found love again. Hope she treats you better than I ever could!  
Then there was a comment from someone Bridget didn’t know but had recognized the name when she deleted Franky’s black book of women out of her phone.  
The message read: You took Franky away from me. You fuckin’ bitch!  
Bridget sighs deeply. She wasn’t surprised she knew that if she got involved with Franky there would be some backlash from the women in her past. She was prepared for the challenge because she felt like Franky was the one for her and now knowing that the feeling was mutual no one was running her away.   
“Bring it on, bitches,” Bridget says out loud to no in particular. Then reads the other message.   
She smiles seeing that Erica Davidson gave the post an angry face emoji, then a crying emoji.   
****  
Kim sits in her tub, filled with bubbles, phone in one hand, several pills the other. She looks at the photos of Bridget, tears pour down her face.  
“Can’t believe she chose this fancy fuckin’ bitch over me,” Kim cries. She uses her index finger and switches to a photo of Franky. “Franky we coulda been good together. Fuck Bridget!”  
Kim tosses the pills into her mouth, then grabs the bottle of Moet sitting on the side of the tub and washes the pills down. She continues to stroll through photos of Bridget, then Franky and back to Bridget until darkness consumes her.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Franky returns to the bedroom and grabs her pants off the chaise.   
“Going somewhere?” Bridget asks as Franky puts on her pants and sneakers.  
“Maxie is bringing my things over. Hope that’s alright?” Franky answers.  
“It is,” Bridget quickly replies. “What’s Kim Chang’s problem?”  
Franky turns and shoots her eyes at Bridget. “Who?”  
“Kim Chang,” Bridget repeats and slides her phone over to Franky.  
Franky picks up the phone and reads the comment on the social media post. Her face scowls and she sighs, hard. “I’m sorry, Gidge. She shouldn’t have said that.” Franky passes her back the phone.  
“Is that who you were with last night?” Bridget asks with a strong inkling that it was.  
“Yeah,” Franky admits. “Sorry.”  
“No need to apologize, Franky. We weren’t together and the fact that you walked away says a lot,” Bridget responds.  
“I didn’t think she’d react like this.” Franky stands and looks at Bridget. “I thought we were just having fun, ya know.”  
“Apparently, wires got crossed, Franky. She sounds like she was into you more than just y’all having fun,” Bridget analyzes.  
“She was beautiful, but then I met you. And it ain’t my fault she caught feelings and couldn’t handle her shit,” Franky continues. “After Maxie brings my things, I’ll handle it.”  
“Franky, no!” Bridget says. “I don’t want to make things worse.”  
“No worries, mate. I can’t have her or anyone else disrespecting my girl,” Franky answers.  
“You’re just gonna talk, right?” Bridget inquires with concern. “No violence?”  
“Yes, no violence, promise,” Franky states.  
About thirty minutes later, a horn beeps and Franky greets Maxine in Bridget’s driveway.  
Maxine gets out of the car and embraces her. “How are ya?”  
“Never been better,” Franky replies. “Thank you, Maxie.”  
“So, where is the special lady?” Maxine looks around.  
“She’s sick, I told ya,” Franky reminds. “And I’m not dragging her outta the bed to be interrogated. You’ll meet her soon enough, Maxine.”  
“You’re glowing, Franky,” Maxine comments.  
“Shut up, no I’m not,” Franky is unable to control her blush. “Okay, maybe I am.” She laughs.   
“All right, get ya stuff out the back so I can let you get back to your little love nest,” Maxine instructs. “Have fun?”  
“I plan to,” Franky concludes and opens the trunk to grab her duffle bag, laptop bag and book bag.  
“Need help?” Maxine offers.  
“Nah, I got it.” Franky throws the duffle bag over one shoulder. Her backpack over the other shoulder and carries the laptop bag in her hand.   
****  
Kim looks up from the hospital bed and smiles. “Didn’t think you’d come.”  
“Of course, I came. Kim, I love ya. I’m not gonna let nothing happen to ya ever again.”  
Kim smiles as she stares into the mesmerizing green eyes of the dark-haired woman who’d captured her heart. As she holds her hand and softly kisses the back of it. A loud noise breaks the moment…  
Kim’s eyes blare open and she looks around the room landing on a familiar face.   
“Trae…what…what ya doing here?” Kim asks weakly. “Where am I? Where is Franky?”  
Trae picks up the tin dish he’d accidentally knocked down. “You’re in the hospital. And I’m sick of hearing about this Franky, bitch.” Trae Jacobs looks at Kim disappointed.  
Kim shoots him a quizzical look.   
“Yeah, I saw your comment on her post. I came over to your place to confront you. Cos I know you couldn’t have dumped me for a fuckin’ woman. I found you passed out in the tub. Apparently, you’d taken a lot of pills and alcohol. They pumped your stomach.” Trae grumbles. “What the fuck, Kim?”  
“I’m sorry, Trae,” Kim says.  
“Yeah, well, now I know you’re okay. I’ll be leaving.” Trae gets up out of the chair next to the bed.  
“Trae, please don’t go.” Kim reaches her hand with the attached I.V. out to him.  
“Why Kim, eh? Why should I stay? You made it clear I’m not what you want anymore. So, are you a full blown lezzo now?” Trae folds his arms.  
Kim shrugs and tears form in her eyes. “Don’t know.”  
“Well, when you find out don’t fuckin’ call me. I’m done, Kim. Hope Franky was worth it.” Trae storms out of the hospital room. He grabs his phone and dials a number that he’d memorized.  
****  
Bridget lays on the couch, snuggled in a blanket, flipping through the channels of the telly with the remote. “What are you cooking?” she asks looking at Franky from the couch.  
“Too much solid food ain’t good for ya, right now. I’m making homemade chicken noodle soup,” Franky replies.  
“Did you change your mind about Kim?” Bridget asks.  
“Still thinking about how to handle it,” Franky answers.  
“Maybe you should call her,” Bridget suggests. “It’ll be less intimidating.”  
“I don’t care about intimidating her. That’s gonna be the least of fuckin’ worries if she keeps fucking with ya,” Franky snaps cutting the boneless, skinless chicken harder on the cutting board.   
“Damn, I’m starting to feel like I shouldn’t have said anything at all,” Bridget states.  
“I woulda saw it eventually anyway and my reaction still woulda been the same,” Franky comments and starts seasoning the chicken.  
As she starts slicing the veggies for the soup her phone on the counter rings. Franky looks at the screen, doesn’t recognize the number. She wipes her hands on a paper towel and grabs the phone.  
“Yeah,” she answers.  
“Is this Franky Doyle?” A bloke’s voice booms through the phone but it’s not Mark’s Franky knew his voice by heart.  
“Who is this?” Franky asks.  
“Who I am is of no importance. Just thought you should know that Kim tried to kill herself cos of you. She took a bottle of pain killers and alcohol. Whatever you did to her was fucked up. Hope your able to sleep at night,” he barks and hangs up before Franky can rebuttal the conversation.  
Franky hangs up the phone and sighs as she rubs her hands through her hair.   
“Who was that?” Bridget questions.  
“Someone calling to blame me for Kim trying to commit suicide,” Franky blurts.  
“Are you serious?” Bridget raises her brows.  
“They sounded pretty serious,” Franky confirms. “How’s it my fuckin’ fault Kim tried to kill herself. For fuck’s sake?” Franky huffs.  
“Babe, maybe you should go see her?” Bridget suggests.  
“And tell her what, eh? Sorry you tried to top yourself, but I’m falling in love with someone else…” Franky stops realizing what she’d said.  
Bridget gets up, puts on her slippers, and walks over to the kitchen.   
Franky turns away, holding the cutting board with the veggies and pours them into the boiling water with the chicken.   
Bridget walks around to face her. “What’d you say?”  
“What do ya, reckon?” Franky shrugs fighting back a smile.  
“You said you’re falling in love with someone?” Bridget smiles.  
“Ya sure about that? I don’t recall,” Franky lies.  
Bridget grabs her face and gazes into her eyes.   
“It slipped out,” Franky confesses. Franky puts the cutting board and knife in the sink. “I know it’s too sudden but…”  
Bridget cuts her words off with a kiss and slips her tongue in Franky’s mouth. Franky grabs Bridget’s waist and pulls her close, as they indulge in a passionate kiss.   
“I’m falling in love with you, too, Francesca,” Bridget says when they break apart.   



	17. Chapter Seventeen

Franky stands at the sink counter unloading the dishes from Bridget’s dishwasher and putting them away in the proper cabinets. She is lost in thoughts about Kim when Bridget eases behind her and massages her back gently.  
“Thinking about, Kim?” Bridget assumes.  
Franky nods, then turns to find Bridget naked, dressed in nothing but a towel. Franky grabs the towel and opens it exposing Bridget’s nakedness.  
“You’re supposed to be in the tub, sexy.” Franky bites her bottom lips.  
“Come join me, baby,” Bridget requests. Franky shakes her head. “I haven’t spewed since yesterday and my fever has gone down for now if that’s what you’re worried about.”  
“Couple more days, baby,” Franky says caressing her ass. “Even though you’re very fuckin’ tempting.  
“We don’t have to have sex, Franky. I just want to be close to you,” Bridget continues and pouts.  
“The pouty face again.” Franky smiles. “It’s hard to say no to ya, Spunky. Go get in, I’ll be there in a minute.” Franky kisses Bridget.  
Once Bridget exits the kitchen, Franky grabs her phone and pulls up the search engine. She looks for the number to every hospital in Melbourne, there was only three. Luckily when she dialed the number to the second hospital Melbourne Trauma Center after telling them she was Kim Chang’s sister they provided Franky with Kim Chang’s room number and a number to the room. Franky wrote the information down in a notepad. Then went into Bridget’s bathroom.  
Bridget sits in the tub of bubbles Franky had run for her drinking a glass of wine. “Thought you’d changed your mind?”  
“Nah, had to get some information, that’s all,” Franky admits and steps out of her shoes, then slowly removes her clothes. Once she’s in her bra and panties Franky hesitates.  
“What’s wrong, love? Is there a reason you don’t want me to see you naked?” Bridget asks sensing her hesitation. “Show me.” Bridget gets out of the tub and stands in front of Franky, arms folded. She’d been briefed about Franky’s abusive childhood and figures that had something to do with why Franky was hesitant to be naked around her.  
“It’s not pretty,” Franky warns unsnapping her bra.   
She starts to remove her panties, but Bridget grabs her hands and slowly pulls them down herself.  
“Happy?” Franky looks at Bridget as she stands there butt naked. “You’ve been tryna get in my pants since the night we met.”  
Bridget stares at Franky and sees the red, circle-like scars that the cherry blossom tattoo didn’t cover. “Oh, Franky.” Bridget fights back tears as she rubs a finger across the scars.  
“Courtesy of my mum,” Franky replies. “Not very sexy, huh? The tattoo covered as much as it could.”  
Bridget looks into Franky’s eyes and then drops to her knees. She softly kisses each scar, causing Franky’s body to shiver. Then she steps back. “You’re beautiful, baby.” Bridget spreads Franky’s legs and slips two fingers inside Franky’s wet center.  
“Uunnnhhh…” Franky moans and her body trembles. She throws her head back and shuts her eyes. With all the strength she can muster she grabs Bridget’s arm and stops her. “I’m…I’m not ready.” Franky says.  
Bridget pulls her fingers out and shows Franky her juices. “Looks like you’re ready…feels like it, too.”  
Franky pulls Bridget onto her feet and caresses her face. “I want you so fuckin’ bad. But when I take that step, I wanna make sure everything is right. And you being sick and me being stressed about another woman’s well-being is not my idea of great lovemaking. Just give us a few more days, baby. I promise it’ll be worth the wait.”  
Bridget exhales and nods. “I understand. And I know that couldn’t have been easy. But I appreciate you trusting me with revealing your scars. Now let’s take that bath, my love.” Bridget grabs Franky’s hand and guides her over to the round Jacuzzi sized tub.   
Franky steps in the tub and eases down into the hot water. Bridget sits in front of her. Franky wraps her arms around Bridget and kisses the nape of her. As Bridget strokes her fingers along Franky’s inner thigh.   
“I could get use to this,” Franky whispers in Bridget’s ear.  
Bridget looks up at her and kisses her lips. “So, could I.”  
After Franky gives Bridget her evening tea and medicine. She holds her until she falls asleep. Then Franky grabs the keys Bridget had given her and steps out.   
****  
Franky arrives at the Melbourne Trauma Center she goes to the gift shop first and after weighing her options decides on a teddy bear that holds that says GET WELL SOON. Franky knocks on the closed hospital room door, then enters.   
“Damn, I must really be dreaming now,” Kim says.   
“Kim, some prick called and told me what happened,” Franky replies. “Are you crazy?”  
“Well, either I’m pretty fuckin’ special or you’re feeling pretty fuckin’ guilty,” Kim implies.  
“Guilty?” Franky repeats raising her brows. “I ain’t force you to take a shit load of fuckin’ pills, Kim. I thought we were on the same fuckin’ page. Since I was obviously wrong, I just came to give some advice.” Franky sets the bear on the nightstand by the bed. “Don’t fuck your life up cause of me. Move on. And leave my woman outta all this.”  
“Your woman!” Kim repeats shaking her head. “I fuckin’ love you, Franky.”  
“I never made you any promises, Kim. I fell in love with someone else. It’s totally something I can’t control. But it’s real and I won’t stand for anyone trying to sabotage what we’re building,” Franky continues.  
“Just get out, Franky!” Kim yells. “Fuckin’ get out!”  
A nurse rushes into the room. “Is everything okay in here, Chang?” the white, female nurse inquires.  
Franky raises her hands and nods. “Yeah, all good. I’m leaving. “Franky walks over to the door and turns back to look at Kim. “I’m sorry, Kim. I never meant to hurt ya. Please believe that. And please bounce back from this. You are a beautiful, smart woman, you’ll find someone better than me one day.”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Franky sets a plate of scrambled eggs, a cinnamon raisin bagel with strawberry jam and turkey link sausages in front of Bridget who sits at the table in her robe and slippers. Then goes back around the table and takes a seat in front of her laptop, law books and files that surrounded that side of the table.   
“You’re not having any brekkie?” Bridget asks taking a bite of sausage.  
“Not hungry. I got one more essay to write for class this week, more studying to do for the bar exam and cases to log for Fessler,” Franky explains.   
“Babe, you been cooped up in here with me for three days. All you’ve done is study, work and take care of me. You need a break. Why don’t you get out and do something for yourself?” Bridget says.  
“I appreciate the concern, Gidge. Baby, I gotta get this done,” Franky replies.  
Bridget frowns. “Well, maybe we can do something relaxing later? I’m feeling better thanks to you and Vera gave me a whole week off. So, we have a few more days to do whatever we like and enjoy each other.”  
Franky looks over her computer at Bridget. “I’ll give it some thought, promise.” Franky reaches across the table and takes Bridget’s hand.  
“Okay.” Bridget lets it go. “You never told me what happened when you visited Kim.”  
“I apologized and told her I wanted her to move on,” Franky responds.  
“How’d she take that?” Bridget questions.  
“Not too well, I reckon. She told me to get the fuck out.” Franky shrugs. “But what can I do about it? Eh, how many times can I apologize?”  
“Babe, I think it’s more to it than that,” Bridget replies.  
“Well, I ain’t taking her back. So, what ya saying?” Franky responds.  
“Think about it, Franky. Kim was into men before she met you. She fell you for, made love to you…”  
“We didn’t make love, we fucked that’s it,” Franky cuts her off.   
“Well, whatever you did changed her in ways she probably can’t comprehend. Then you broke it off with her out of the blue. Leaving her more confused and having to deal with all of it alone,” Bridget explains.  
“Ain’t think about it like that,” Franky admits. She recalls how nervous Kim was their first night together. “Fuck!” Franky groans. “Still, there’s nothing I can do to fix that. I can’t erase what happened and I can’t change how I feel about you. So, what do you suggest?”  
Bridget thinks on it and realizes there isn’t much more Franky can do to appease Kim aside from taking her back and that was not an option she didn’t want for either of them.   
“Guess you’ve done all you can do for now. Hope that’ll be the end of it,” Bridget concludes.  
“You and me both but nothing is ever that simple in my life,” Franky warns.  
“Well, whatever happens we’ll face it together,” Bridget promises. “I’ll let you get back to work.”  
Franky leans over her laptop and kisses Bridget lips softly, then sits back down and tries to regain her focus.   
****  
Taking Bridget up on her previous offer, Franky shuts off her laptop three hours later and decides to join Bridget in the bedroom for movies, popcorn, and wine. They were on their second movie Careful What You Wish For starring Nick Jonas when Franky decides to share something with Bridget.   
Bridget’s head rests on Franky’s chest as she holds her in her arms. She looks down at her and kisses her forehead.   
“Gidge, can I tell you something?” Franky asks.  
Bridget looks up into Franky’s eyes. “Sure, love you can tell me anything. You should know that by now.”  
Franky clears her throat and gently strokes her hair. “You got me scared shitless, eh,” she confesses.  
Bridget sits all the way up and shuts off the TV, now the pouring rain from outside echoes through the room.   
“What exactly are you scared of baby?” Bridget asks.  
“You,” Franky admit. “For the first time I’m feeling things…I am in love with ya, Gidge. And terrified I’ma fuck this up. That’s one reason why I’ve been pacing myself on the intimacy. I don’t wanna root you like I done other women in my past.”  
“Pacing yourself is that what ya call it?” Bridget laughs. “Baby, you ain’t always gotta take the lead. I get the vibe that you’ve always been in control in the bedroom, am I right?” Franky nods. “And I’m sure that was okay for you and you got off on that. But how about letting someone take care of you for a change?”  
Franky smiles, flashing her dimples. “Okay. So, how do we do this?”  
Bridget holds Franky’s face and stares into her eyes. “Will you trust me?”  
“Yeah,” Franky answers.  
“Take your clothes off and I’ll do the rest,” Bridget instructs.  
Franky gets out of bed and slowly takes off her socks, then drops her sweats and pulls her tank top over her head. She stands before Bridget in a matching bra and panties set and her tattoos on display.  
“Has anyone ever told you you’re even sexier with your clothes off?” Bridget smiles as her eyes fill with lust and love.   
“Not lately.” Franky bites her bottom lips. “Now what, Spunky?”  
Bridget holds her hand out. “Come here, love.”  
Franky takes Bridget’s hand and Bridget pulls her down onto the bed.   
“Franky keeps her eyes on Bridget as she traces a finger along the seam of her undies, then takes them off and slips one finger inside her wetness while kissing her passionately.  
Franky throws her head back and drops her mouth, enjoying the sensation of Bridget’s touch.  
Bridget massages her clit with two fingers and pushes two fingers inside her opening at the same time, stroking her G-spot.   
“Do you like that?” Bridget asks.   
“Unnhhh…hell…yeah!” Franky moans.  
Bridget spreads Franky’s legs and slowly licks her clit as her fingers continue to work.   
“Aahhh…shit, Gidge!” Franky squeals gyrating her hips to the rhythmic sensation.  
Bridget takes Franky’s clit into her mouth and twirls her tongue over it slow and soft.   
“Fuckkkk…Gidge!” Franky moans spreading her legs wider.  
Bridget slides a hand underneath Franky spreading her ass cheeks wide.  
Franky grabs ahold of the sheets and squeezes them tight as pleasure surges through every vein in her body.  
Bridget stops sucking her clit and bites her inner thighs one after the other. Then she moves up and kisses her cherry blossom tattoo, trailing the tip of her tongue along the outline of the artwork.  
Bridget pauses her seduction and looks into Franky’s eyes. “You right?”  
Franky nods. “Yeah…yeah, you’re drivin’ me fuckin’ crazy, baby.”   
Bridget moves behind Franky and removes her bra. As she starts sucking on the nipple of Franky’s tatted breasts, she lifts one of Franky’s legs over her waist. Then she continues sucking her nipples and slips two fingers inside her pouring wet pussy.  
Feeling heat rise inside her, Franky loses it, her body trembles, she tries to find words but can’t. She opens her mouth and only screams of pleasure escapes. Feeling her body quake and shiver, Bridget gently bites Franky’s nipple and speeds the rhythm of her strokes until Franky can no longer control what is happening and finally explodes releasing juices all over Bridget’s sheets and hand. 

****  
Franky reaches back and holds Bridget’s face as Bridget kisses her neck, shoulders and breasts until Franky’s body stops convulsing and she’s finally able to speak.  
“You…you really know what you’re doing, for someone who hasn’t fucked in three years,” Franky says catching her breath then turning to face Bridget.  
“Yeah, well, it don’t matter how many years it’s been. Skills in the bedroom is just like riding a bike, you never forget,” Bridget explains. “I’m glad you enjoyed that. Felt good to relinquish that control for a change, didn’t it?”  
“Yeah, it did.” Franky bites her bottom lips and positions herself over top of Bridget. “Now it’s my turn.”  
Thankful Bridget only has on a sheer night gown, Franky rips it off exposing her nakedness. “Don’t worry I’ll buy you a new one,” Franky promises.  
Franky kisses Bridget’s lips, then moves down to her breasts one after the other, she gently teases her nipple.  
Bridget can tell she’s purposely trying not to be too rough. “Baby, you’re holding back,” she calls her out on it.  
Franky looks up at her. “Nah, I’m not,” she lies.  
“You are,” Bridget challenges.   
“I don’t wanna hurt ya,” Franky confesses.  
Bridget smiles. “Just make love to me, Francesca. Whatever I don’t like I’ll let you know. I’ma big girl and I haven’t had a good root in three years. So, don’t hole back, baby.”   
“Be careful what you ask for, Gidge,” Franky warns.   
Franky stands up and pulls Bridget to the edge of the bed. She places Bridget’s legs on her shoulders and opens her pussy wide, gazing at the tightness of the slit and the juices oozing from it. Then finally slips her middle finger into her opening.   
“Um…” Bridget moans and moves back a little.  
Franky pulls her back down and covers her clit with her mouth gently biting the hood and flicking her tongue in a circular motion over her pulsating clit as she inserts her middle finger hitting her G-spot hard and fast.   
Bridget pulls back again unable to handle the intensity of Franky’s strokes. Franky pauses and looks up at her.  
“You good?” she asks. Bridget nods slowly. “Stop running, Spunky.”  
“I…I…ain’t running,” Bridget lies.  
Franky goes back to work, Bridget holds Franky head with both hands to maintain her balance and gyrates her hips.   
“God…God…Franky, baby!” Bridget screams. “You feel so fucking good. Shit don’t…don’t stop please!”  
****  
“Who taught you how to make love? Since you asking about my skills,” Bridget says out of breath as they lay intertwine in each other’s arms, panting and sweating.  
Franky bites her lips and flashes her dimples feeling boastful. “I pay attention to your body movements, the sounds you make with every kiss and touch and trial error over the years plays a major part in my skills.”  
“Now I know why Erica and Kim and damn near all the women you’ve rooted are stuck on you,” Bridget says smiling.  
“Oh, do ya now?” Franky laughs and tickles Bridget causing her to giggle like a schoolgirl.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

One Week Later: Monday Morning…  
Franky steps into the bathroom and sees Bridget in front of the counter mirror dressed in only a matching bra and panties set that belonged to Franky.  
“You’re wearing my undies.” Franky points her index and thumb fingers that are both painted with black nail polish.  
Bridget shrugs. “And?”  
“And I’m not too keen on sharing my stuff,” Franky answers. “And those are my lucky undies. I have several pair of lucky undies that I wear during the week that helps keep things intact for me, ya know.”  
Bridget turns to Franky and pauses putting on her lipstick, then smiles. “Babe, I don’t know what’s more concerning. The fact that you’re superstitious about undies or your post foster child, juvy hang ups.”  
“Whatever,” Franky replies.  
“Seriously, babe, I think we’re gonna have to deal with this.” Bridget puts down the lipstick.  
“Are we now?” Franky jokes closing the space between them. “Get em off, then,” she teases.  
“Come take em off,” Bridget teases back.  
“Is that a challenge?” Franky slides her hands over the seam of her panties and bites her lips.  
Franky lifts Bridget onto the bathroom counter, pulls her panties down and spreads her legs. She kisses Bridget as her fingers slip deep inside her. She starts stroking her G-spot when Bridget’s phone on the counter rings.  
“Ignore it,” Franky instructs picking it up and turning it on silent.   
Franky goes back to her original task. She kneels between Bridget’s legs, gently strokes her thighs, and licks up her slit then down and slides her tongue in and out of her opening while massaging her clit with her thumb finger. Her pussy gets more and more wet and Franky becomes more turned on tasting her juices.   
“You taste so fucking good.” Franky pauses and says, looking up at Bridget.  
“You feel so fuckin’ good,” Bridget pants and uses her hand pushing Franky’s head back down.  
Franky continues licking, sucking, and fingering Bridget’s love box until she’s cumming, gyrating and screaming Franky’s name so loud the neighbors coulda probably heard it.   
“Um…” Franky says getting up and kissing Bridget so she can taste her own nectar. “Your screams and moans are music to my ears.”  
Bridget holds her face and gazes into Franky’s beautiful green eyes. “Move in with me.”  
Franky’s eyes grow wider and she steps back. “What?”  
“You heard me. Move in with me,” Bridget repeats.  
“Why?” Franky shrugs.  
“Why not?” Bridget replies. “You love me, I love you. And you’ve been here everyday for over a week anyway.”  
“Eh, the practical angle?” Franky mumbles.  
“I really enjoy your company, babe. I like waking up to you and being held by you at night. I’m sure you feel the same way, am I right?” Bridget explains.  
Franky nods. “Yeah, but isn’t that a little too fast?”  
“Faster than you making love to me on my bathroom counter just now? Not to mention we have made love in every room of this house over the past few days. I don’t think we can get any faster, love.”  
“Can I give it some thought?” Franky requests.  
“Well, that’s not a no, so I can accept that for now,” Bridget agrees.  
“Alright, I’ll let ya get back to getting dressed.” Franky turns to exit the bathroom.  
Bridget grabs her arm, stopping her. “Don’t go, shower with me babe. And for the record I’m still wearing your undies.”  
“You sneaky little minx. You better be glad I love you.” Franky turns back kissing her lips.  
****  
Bridget exits her car and approaches Vera in the car park as they walk toward the front entrance.   
“Vera, I got here quickly as I could. Your message sounded urgent.” Bridget rambles. “What the fuck happened? Shit I was only gone little over a week,” Bridget responds.  
“A lot can happen in a week. Meg Jackson was killed in a riot between Kaz Proctor and the Red Right Hand and Jac Holts crews. Now they’re putting some big-time lawyer bitch with heavy ties to the prime minister in place as Governor,” Vera informs.  
“So, sorry Vera. I know you’ve been waiting to get promoted to that job,” Bridget apologizes.  
“Least you don’t have to worry about no one taking your job. And I’m glad you’re feeling better,” Vera replies.  
“Thank you, Vera.” Bridget responds.  
“Well, we better get in here. We have a staff meeting starting in twenty minutes. You’ll get to meet the new Governor.”  
After going through security, Bridget heads to her office to get settled for the day. As she walks to her office a familiar face stroll past her. Bridget does a double take to make sure she’s not seeing things. She shakes it off figuring she was just there to see a client.  
“Why would she be walking the corridor?” Bridget says out loud to herself as she opens her office door.  
Bridget had been sitting at the staff table with Vera, Linda, Fletcher and a few other colleagues when the familiar face prances into the room and stands before everyone.  
“G’Day everyone, I’m sure you are all aware of the tragic death of our beloved Meghan Jackson. As of right now there have been no suspects and none of the inmates are talking about a possible suspect. At this moment we can only assume it was a terrible accident. However, we will all cooperate with the authorities to the full extent until they have exhausted this case. In the meantime, I just want to introduce myself and assure you all that I plan to be fair and always put the best interest of the women first. And you all can call Governor.”  
Bridget couldn’t believe what she was seeing and hearing. “Erica Fucking Davidson,” she mumbles to herself.  
****  
Franky enters the Legal Relief Office and pauses instantly at the sight of the person behind the receptionist desk.  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” Franky snaps.  
Kim stands dressed in her business-style, black skirt and jacket and smiles. “Didn’t know you worked here,” Kim lies.  
“Bullshit, I told you that first day we met. Now again what the fuck?” Franky sighs deeply and breathes out.  
“I work here now, get over it,” Kim replies snidely.  
“Like bloody hell you do.” Franky storms off directly into Fessler’s office.  
She enters the office without knocking. “What happened to Stacie?”  
Fessler looks up from her desktop computer. “Good morning to you, too.”  
“Sorry, good morning,” Franky calms her tone. “What happened to Stacie?”  
“She took her maternity leave two weeks early. Ms. Chang applied for her replacement shortly before you went on your break. After going over several applicants it was clear that she was the best for the job. Is there a problem?”  
Franky didn’t want Fessler knowing her personal business with Kim. So, she shakes her head, leaves Fessler’s office and goes in her office slamming the door behind her.  
“Fuck!” she yells banging her fist on her desk.


	20. Chapter Twenty

“Fuckin’ bitch been plotting this whole time to get a fuckin’ job where I work,” Franky fusses angrily later that arvo once she’s returned to Bridget’s home.  
“Kim is your receptionist and Erica is my fucking Governor. What the fuck is really going on here?” Bridget says.  
Franky shrugs. “Don’t know but whatever God’s up to he got jokes today.”   
Franky massages her temples. Bridget had learned over time this was a habit Franky did when she was stressed. Bridget sits down on her bed and pats the space in front of her.  
“Come here, love. Take a seat,” Bridget instructs.  
Franky exhales hard and does as Bridget requests. She sits down with her back to Bridget. Bridget pulls her shirt over her head and unsnaps her bra, then slowly rubs her hands over her back.   
Franky shivers slightly. “Your hands are cold, baby.”  
“Sorry, love.” Bridget kisses her shoulders. “You’ll heat them up in no time, I reckon.”  
Bridget slowly massages her shoulders and as she predicted her hands quickly heats up.  
“We are not going to let Erica or Kim get come between us. No matter what schemes they try we will not be intimidated,” Bridget whispers in her ear.  
“Well, Kim’s beef is with me. So, whatever happens I don’t want ya getting involved,” Franky says.  
“Hey, no worries. I’m not easily persuaded into fear, baby,” Bridget assures.  
“Promise me you won’t get involved in my drama. I’ll lose it if they try anything with you, Gidge,” Franky admits.  
“Let’s talk about something else,” Bridget suggests. “How do you know the Jacksons?”  
“Well, I don’t really know Meg Jackson. Will Jackson was a social worker he is a major reason of how I got out of juvy and started studying law. Her is also the reason Boomer and I were placed in our last foster home that happened to be our best foster home until we aged out. I can’t imagine what he’s going through right now. Thinking about Meg and how she died makes me think about you working in that place. And how I’d feel if anything happened to you,” Franky explains looking up at Bridget and kissing her lips.  
“Nothing’s going to happen to me,” Bridget promises. “Have you thought about what I asked this morning?”  
Franky nods. “Yeah, and I reckon it ain’t so bad staying with you a little while longer. And I’m sure Boomer will love having the house all to herself with her four-legged, furry friends.”  
“Righto,” Bridget agrees. “And if at any time, you don’t wanna be here you can always voice that and we’ll deal with it.”  
****   
Bridget and Franky had been sleep for a while when loud shattering sounds, followed by the blaring of a car alarm awakes them.  
Franky jumps up and Bridget turns on the lamp.   
“What was that?” Bridget asks.  
“Sounds like one of our car alarms. I’ma go check it out,” Franky says getting out of bed.  
“Babe, are you sure?” Bridget grabs her phone and dials triple zero.  
“Just stay here, I’ll be back,” Franky instructs.  
She slides on her sneakers and grabs her jacket putting it on over her night shirt. She slowly opens Bridget’s front door and through the darkness she sees someone run off holding a shiny object in their hand.  
“Oi, who the fuck are you!” Franky yells.   
She takes off running after them but stops realizing it might not be safe or smart to chase someone into the night darkness especially who could possibly have a weapon. She goes back inside Bridget’s house and grabs her keys out of the bowl on the kitchen counter.  
Bridget comes out of the bedroom ending a call. “I dialed triple zero, they’re sending the cops to check it out.”  
Franky nods and goes back outside, first she stops the alarms, then presses unlock on the keypad activating the lights inside Bridget’s car. Now she and Bridget can see that her back windshield had been busted out with a brick and the back two windows have been smashed and her tires have been slashed.  
Franky puts both hands on her head, exhales and turns to Bridget. “Still want me to move in with ya now?”  
Before Bridget can answer two squad cars pull and three officers get out with flashlights shining in Franky and Bridget and the damage of Bridget’s car. A white, female officer approaches Franky and Bridget.  
“What exactly happened here, ladies?” the officer asks as her partners two blokes examine the damage to the car.  
“We were in bed when we heard the commotion going on,” Bridget explains.  
One of the blokes comes over to the female officer and hands her a piece of paper. She shines the light on it then shoes it to Franky and Bridget.  
“Apparently this note was wrapped around the brick that busted your window,” the officer says.  
Franky and Bridget both silently reads the note that says: BITCH in bold, red letters.  
“I came to the door and saw someone dressed in all-black running away. I was going to chase them but I reckoned it wouldn’t have been safe,” Franky adds.  
“You did the right thing,” the officers confirm. “Who’s car was it that was vandalized?”  
“Mine,” Bridget answers quickly. “I’m Bridget Westfall.”  
“Ms. Westfall, can you think of any reason someone would want to vandalize your car and leave you a note with the word bitch on it?” the officer asks.  
Bridget shakes her head. “No.”  
“Are you sure because this seems personal not random,” the officer continues.  
“She said no,” Franky snaps.   
“What about you?” the officer asks Franky. “Any personal vendettas with anyone?”  
Franky shakes her head. “Nah, nothing comes to mind.”  
“Okay, well, we can file a report in case the crim comes back but unfortunately without a motive or suspect there isn’t much more we can do on our end. I do suggest getting security cameras with sensor lights that way you’ll be alerted the moment someone steps on your property,” the officer advises.  
“I will keep that in mind,” Bridget responds.  
Franky turns and storms back into the house, leaving Bridget to conclude the conversation with the officers. When Bridget finally comes back inside the house, she finds Franky in the bedroom quickly gathering her things.  
“You leaving?” Bridget questions.  
“Yeah, I can’t be here, Gidge. It’s too dangerous. I gotta keep you safe. Can’t have you getting caught in my bullshit,” Franky replies.  
“Franky, you don’t know that this is because of you,” Bridget states.  
“Yeah, well it doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together. We go to work and find both of my exes at our jobs. Now your car has been damaged, and it never happened before. Who else’s fault is it other than mine?”  
“Baby, that could be clearly a coincidence,” Bridget says.  
“I don’t believe in coincidences,” Franky answers.  
“Franky, I don’t want you to leave,” Bridget pleads. “If this is the work of one of your exes. We can’t let them win. If it is one of your exes that’s what they want baby to drive a wedge between us.” Bridget grabs Franky’s hand and escorts her back over to the bed. “You’re not leaving…you’re not running away from this. We’re going to deal with it together. For now we’re going to bed and everything will be better in the morning.”  
“If you say so,” Franky replies removing her shoes and jacket.   
Franky lays down and holds Bridget in her arms, still not convinced things would get better any time soon.  
****  
Bridget awakes the next morning to find her bed empty, thinking Franky left after she fell asleep. She quickly jumps up but is relieved to see that Franky’s clothes are still where she left them. Bridget quickly puts on her robe and slippers and goes into the living room. Franky’s laptop and law books are still in place on the table. She lets out a sigh of relief then hears Franky’s voice and the voice of a bloke outside her house.  
Bridget opens the door and steps on the front porch patio. Franky turns at the sound of the door opening. Bridget looks at the tow truck and the two blokes in the tow company uniforms backing into her driveway to remove her car.   
“Morning, Spunky,” Franky greets approaching Bridget and kissing her lips. “You ain’t have to get outta bed I got this sorted. In the meantime, you should shower and get dressed while I wrap things up with the blokes, cos I gotta take ya to work today, I reckon.”  
“Franky, you don’t have to do that. I can call a cab, baby,” Bridget declines.  
“No, not gonna have my girl wasting fucking money. I’m taking ya to work end of discussion,” Franky insists.  
Two hours later, Franky pulls into the Wentworth car park. As she parks and Bridget leans over to kiss her, a familiar car pulls up right next to her car.  
Erica sits in her car watching the make out session between Franky and Bridget.   
After breaking the kiss Franky looks out of her window seeing Erica staring at them.  
“Ignore her, babe,” Bridget encourages. “Just get to work, I’ll see ya this arvo.”  
“Okay, stay away from that bitch,” Franky advises.  
“Don’t worry about me, Franky. I can handle Erica Davidson,” Bridget assures.   
Franky throws her middle finger up at Erica as Bridget exits her car. Franky drives off rolling her eyes.   
As Bridget enters Wentworth, Erica stands directly behind her so close Bridget can feel Erica breathing on her neck.  
“Can you back the fuck up off me,” Bridget requests.  
“Be careful how you speak to the Governor, Ms. Westfall,” Erica orders. “I’m sure you know one wrong word from me and you’re out of here.”  
Bridget turns to face Erica. “Erica if need be, I will speak to the ombudsman about any misconduct on your part due to personal issues. They will listen to me, ya know. But make no mistake I will not be intimidated by you especially where Franky is concern. Cos that’s what this is about, right, Franky?”  
Erica lightly scoffs. “It won’t last. Franky will never love anyone the way she loves me. The charade she’s playing of being adamant about moving on is for the sake of her pride that’s it. You’ll be like the other women that became notches on her belt once she ended things only to return back to me.”  
Bridget turns to face Erica. “You think so, eh? I guess that’s why we’re moving in together and she basically told you to fuck off today.” Bridget smirks.  
“Moving in together?” Erica repeats stunned. She remembers when Franky refused to let her move into her house because she needed her personal space and didn’t want to get that serious with anyone.   
“How’s that for pride? Now if you don’t mind, I have work to do.” Bridget rolls her eyes and steps through security.  
Erica stands there wallowing in her thoughts and anguish.   
****  
Franky exits her car in the Legal Relief car park to catch Kim getting out of her car. Thanks to her short-sleeve shirt Franky can see that her left arm is bandaged.   
“Oi, Kim, what the fuck happened to your arm?” Franky asks approaching her quickly.  
“Why the fuck do you care?” Kim fires back.   
“What the fuck are you really doing here, Kim? Don’t bullshit me. You could work anywhere in Melbourne, yet you choose my job,” Franky fusses.  
“Franky this is not personal, it’s business. I lost my job at the bar thanks to you. I will not lose this job,” Kim responds.  
“I had nothing to do with you losing your job. Again, it’s not my fault you couldn’t handle your shit,” Franky replies.  
“For fuck’s sakes Franky we coulda been good together. But you wanna settle for some…ya know what forget.” Kim tries to storm off.  
Franky grabs Kim’s arm that’s bandage and holds it tight as she pulls her back to her.   
“Shit you’re fuckin’ hurting me, Franky!” Kim yells.  
“You ain’t seen hurt yet, Kim. I swear to God if I find out you had anything to do with the vandalism that happened to my girl’s car last night. I will make you fuckin’ pay. You hear me you will fuckin’ pay! Don’t test me, Kim. I am not someone you wanna make an enemy.”


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Linda Miles knocks on Erica’s door, then opens it.  
“Holt, as requested Governor,” Linda says.  
Jac Holts enters the office and goes to take a seat.  
“I didn’t say you could sit down, Holt,” Erica snaps.  
Jacs Holt stands up and folds her hands behind her back. “So, I take it you’re satisfied with Brayden’s progress?”   
Erica nods. “Now I need him to put phase two in motion. It can be him or one of your other flunkies. I don’t care,” Erica comments.  
“Ms. Davidson, I don’t feel comfortable having my son involved in this especially not knowing why,” Jacs admits.  
Erica looks at the computer where she’d pulled up Jacqueline Holts file. “Holt, you have seven more years left for causing grievous body harm. You could be out of here in three years if you cooperate or dead in a month, when I leak to the officers that your crew is the reason Meg Jackson was killed during the riot.”  
Jac’s face turns red. “How’d ya know it was someone from my crew.”  
“Cause Proctor and the Red Right Hand are all about women empowerment. Had it been one of them, I’d know by now,” Erica admits. “Get someone else to do it so Brayden doesn’t have to be involved. That’ll be all. And let him know the money will be wired into that account and yours by the end of the day. You may be excused, thank you.”   
Linda Miles enters the office and escorts Jac’s out. Erica leans back in her chair and smiles. Everything was going according to plan.   
“If I can’t have her no one will, at least not happily anyway.”  
****   
Kim pulls up to her apartment complex. As she exits her car a shadow-like figure engulfs her. Before she can turn around to see who it is. She feels the surging pain of steel crashing into her leg sending her to the ground.  
While she lays on the ground a steel toed boot slams into her side repeatedly then her face. While she keels over in too much pain to move or talk and barely conscious, she sees the person standing over her dressed in all-black, with a full mask covering their face. The assailant leans down and roughly grabs Kim by the hair.   
“Keep away from Franky Doyle or next time it’ll be worse.” The assailant releases her, stands up and kicks her once more causing Kim to lose consciousness.   
****  
Franky pulls up to Melbourne Rentals and gets out of the car, then runs around and opens Bridget’s door for her to get out.  
“Babe, you don’t have to stay with me. You can head on to work,” Bridget says as they enter the rentals office.  
“You sure?” Franky looks into her blue eyes.  
“Yes, babe, I promise to call and let you know I’ve made it to work safely,” Bridget assures.  
Franky pulls her close and kisses her. “Have a good day.”  
“You too and stay away from Kim,” Bridget reminds since Franky had briefed her about, she and Kim’s encounter in the car park.  
“No worries, baby.” Franky kisses Bridget once more and turns to exit the rental office.  
As she walks back to her car a feeling of duress and catastrophe floods her stomach. She always gets this feeling whenever things in her life were about to take a turn for the worse. The first time she ever felt it was a day before her father walked out on her and never looked back. Ever since then it never failed that when this feeling arose something bad was surely brewing. Not knowing what it could be Franky shakes it off, hoping she was wrong and heads to work.  
Franky smiles when she enters the Legal Relief Office and sees the receptionist desk empty and no sign of Kim.   
“Franky, I need to have a word with you,” Fessler hollers stepping out of her office door.  
Franky walks to her office and stand in the doorway. “What’s going on, Imogen?”  
“I have great news for you…” Before Fessler can continue the dinging of the office door alerts them someone’s coming in. Fessler looks up to see two detectives headed her way.  
Fessler gets up and greets the detectives one was male and the other female.  
“G’Day detectives how can I help you?” she asks.  
They ignore Imogen and look directly at Franky.   
“I’m Detective Collins and this is my partner Detective Hydari. Francesca Doyle, we have a warrant for your arrest.” He pulls a pair of cuffs from his waist.  
“What…what for? I ain’t do nothing!” Franky yells.  
“For the assault on Kim Chang,” Detective Hydari shares.  
Franky’s eyes grow wide and her heart races. “I didn’t assault anyone.”  
“If you could just come with us, Doyle. Cooperate and it’ll make things go over a lot smoother,” Detective Hydari instructs.   
“I ain’t fucking touch Kim!” Franky yells.  
Imogen steps behind her and places a hand on her shoulders. “Just go with them. I’m right behind you and I’ll give a Bridget a call. No worries, Franky.”  
With tears of anger and confusion in her eyes, Franky cooperate with the officers and allows them the cuff her hands in front of her.   
****  
Franky sits in the cold interrogation room, in a small metal chair, cuffed to the table. She put her head down on the table and exhales hard still not sure why she was sitting there in the first place.   
Detective’s Hydari and Detective Collins enter the room.   
“So, Doyle you say you never touched Chang, correct?” Detective Hydari speaks.   
“That’s correct,” Franky says.  
Detective Collins slides a photo in front of Franky. Franky looks down at it and shakes her head. “Fuck,” she grumbles.   
It’s a still photo from the CCTV in the car park at Legal Relief when she grabbed Kim’s arm the previous day.   
“It looks like you’re touching her to me,” Detective Collins adds.  
“I grabbed her arm because she had a gash on it, I thought she’d vandalized my girlfriend’s car the night before. But outside of that I never touched her,” Franky admits. “And she bashed at her house, correct? I have never even fucking been to Kim’s house.”  
“Well, your theory that she vandalized your girlfriend’s car is not going to wash. That gash on her arm according to the doctors were self-inflicted. However, the concussion, the internal bleeding, broken ribs and broken leg in two places was done deliberately and your name came out of the assailants mouth according to Ms. Chang,” Detective Hydari adds.  
“Ms. Chang has a vendetta against me for breaking it off with her. I didn’t assault her and I’m not saying anything else. So, unless you’re remanding me, I’d like to end this so I get out of here,” Franky says.   
“Lucky for you, you don’t have a record besides your expunged juvenile record. And your boss, girlfriend, along with phone records were able to verify that you were indeed nowhere near Chang’s address at the time of the assault. Also being that it’s Kim’s word against yours until more evidence surfaces. We have no choice but to release you.” Detective Collins walks around the table and uncuffs Franky.  
As Franky exits the interrogation, she steps outside the AFP station to find Bridget waiting for her. She didn’t know how long she’d been in that room, but apparently it was long enough for word to get around and cameras to arrive.  
“Francesca Doyle is it true that you’ve been arrested for assault?” One camera lady asks putting the microphone in her face.  
“I was arrested yes, but I didn’t assault anyone. As of now I have been released and no charges have been filed against me. Thank you.” Franky walks off.  
Another camera guy approaches her. “Is it true that you’re Erica Davidson’s mistress?”   
Franky looks at him as if he’s crazy then drops her head embarrassed to make eye contact with Bridget who stood only inches away from her.   
“No, I am not Erica Davidson’s mistress. Ms. Davidson and I are no longer involved. I am in a relationship with a woman that I love. Something Ms. Davidson knows nothing about.”  
Franky pushes past all the other cameras and reporters until she makes it to Bridget’s rented SUV that the insurance company provided. Franky gets in the passenger seat and slams the door.   
“Drive, Gidge,” Franky almost yells as the reporters take pictures of her. No doubt for the bogus stories they’d make that would be flooding around every newspaper and magazine come morning time.   
Bridget drives Franky back to the Legal Relief office and not much is said between them as Franky exits the SUV. Not knowing what to say Bridget just smiles and replies, “I’ll see at home, baby. I love you!”   
Franky smiles and leans over kissing her softly. “I’m sorry.”   
Before Bridget can say anything else, Franky’s out of the SUV and heading for the door of the office.   
When Franky enters the Legal Relief office she hurries to her office and rests her head on the desk. Imogen appears in the doorway with a look of defeat on her face.  
“What’s going on now?” Franky asks.  
“I have good news and bad news,” Imogen confesses.   
“Come on out with Imogen. Give me the bad news first,” Franky requests.  
“I have just ended a call with the board and word about your arrest and assault on Kim Chang…”  
“Alleged assault,” Franky corrects cutting her off.  
“Alleged or not being that you were arrested for it and that you are on video grabbing Kim’s arms and since Kim works here. The board has recommended that you be suspended pending a full investigation.”  
Franky jumps up out of her chair her face is contorted in a frown. “Why the fuck would they do that? I’m the best person you have working here. I have never caused a problem. And I didn’t fuckin’ bash, Kim, for fuck’s sake!” Franky rubs her hand through her hair.  
“I know that, and you know that, but the board doesn’t know that. It is out of my hands for now Franky. That is why I am suspending you with pay without the boards knowledge of that.”  
“So, I lose my job because of some vindictive ex?” Franky flops back down into the chair not believing how this day was unfolding.  
“Why didn’t you tell me Kim was your ex before I hired her?” Imogen asks.  
“Cause I didn’t want everyone in our business and I had no idea she’d even applied for a job here. Now she’ll be able to come back to work and I what get to sit at home in hopes of having my suspension lifted pending her retracting her story that I bashed her. Even though I was nowhere near her side of town. Hell, I have never been to Kim’s house. How would I have had her bashed?”  
“I don’t know, Kiddo. It’s a bitter pill to swallow for both of us. But I hope this teaches you a lesson about the games you play with these women,” Imogen says.  
“What’s the good news?” Franky asks ready to change the subject.  
“Well, the professor who’s administering the bar exam has to leave out of town for a family emergency. So, the date for the bar exam has been pushed up for September fourteenth, fifteenth, and eighteenth. He’s giving you all an extra testing day for the inconvenience.”  
“September eighteenth?” Franky repeats.  
“Yeah, problem with that date?” Imogen asks.  
“That’s my birthday,” Franky informs.  
“I know that, and what a treat it will be for you to finalize the last step in becoming a full fledge lawyer.” Imogen smiles like a proud mother.  
“What’s the point of taking the bar exam if this allegation fucks every chance that I have?” Franky questions.  
“Franky don’t do that to yourself. This is a minor setback that will sort itself out. You just have to be ready when the storm blows over. Don’t let this outweigh all the studying and hard work you’ve invested,” Imogen encourages. “In fact, now with the suspension you have more time to study over the next week.”  
“I guess I’m going home for the day then, eh?” Franky gathers her things.  
“I’m sorry, Franky and I promise we’ll get this sorted. Even if I have to send you to the other office to work full time. You are too good at your job to just be sitting home.”   
“Yeah, well tell that to the board.”  
Franky exits her office and heads straight to her car. Although she was forced to leave the office, she wasn’t going home right away. She had one stop to make first.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Chapter 22  
Franky looks down at her phone frustrated. “Fuck do you want, Bridget?” she grumbles, then quickly realizes the error in her ways.   
This was Bridget’s fourth time calling and even though she was livid from the day’s events, she knew it was rude to keep ignoring her. She quickly answers before Bridget hangs up. “Yeah!”  
“Where are you?” Bridget asks.  
“Why?” Franky snaps.  
“Cos, I took the rest of the day off. And I called the Legal Relief office. Imogen told me you were suspended pending an investigation.”  
“For fuck’s sake, of course she did.” Franky sucks her teeth.  
“That was about a half-hour ago. You should have been home by now. What are you doing, Francesca?”  
“Stop stressing,” Franky replies. “I’ll be home soon.”  
“Babe if you’re thinking about doing something crazy please don’t. Just come home, we’ll sort the rest of this shit out later. If you get arrested again you may not be so lucky next time.”   
Hearing the apparent worry in Bridget’s voice Franky ends the call.   
She’d been parked in Melbourne Trauma car park about twenty minutes before Bridget called contemplating if she should get out or not. Finally, she makes up her mind and exits the car.   
She approaches the receptionist desk with a smile. “I need to know Kim Chang’s room number please,” Franky says to the receptionist.  
“And who may I ask is here to see her? We are only allowed to give that information to family,” the receptionist replies.  
“I’m Tina Mercado her cousin,” Franky lies.  
“You don’t look Korean to me,” the receptionist continues.  
“I’m her cousin on my mother’s side,” Franky replies and pulls a wad of money out of her pocket, then lays a one-hundred-dollar bill down on the counter.   
“Uh-huh.” The receptionist slides the money off the counter, tucks it in her bra and pulls up Kim’s information on the computer. “She’s in room two-fourteen.”  
“Thank you,” Franky says and quickly heads to the elevator.  
Franky practices what she wants to say to Kim in her head over and over before the elevator finally stops on the second floor. She steps off the elevator and when she gets close to room two-fourteen there is a uniformed cop outside Kim’s door, that looks to be keeping guard.  
“Shit!” Franky grumbles and quickly turns around.  
The last thing she needed was to be recognized by a screw and back at the APF in cuffs. She takes the stairs back down to the first floor and goes to the gift shop.   
“Oi,” she calls out to the white, brunette, green eyed bloke behind the counter.   
“How can I help ya?” he asks.  
“Do y’all deliver, mate?”   
“Yeah, we can organize that,” the bloke confirms. “All I need is a name and room number.”  
“I’m in a hurry but this is very important,” Franky says.  
“Like I said pick out what you want. I will make sure it gets delivered,” the bloke promises.  
Franky browses everything the shop has, she didn’t want to send the same expressionless stuffed animal as she did the last time. But she’d only bought flowers for Bridget and she didn’t want to break that arrangement. However, after searching all the shop has to offer, she realizes flowers is her best choice.   
“Guess I can make an exception this one time,” she says out loud and grabs the smiley face vase filled with white and yellow daisies. She also grabs a card and heads over to the counter. “Do you have a pen?”  
The bloke hands her a black sharpie.  
“Even better.” Franky grabs the sharpie and opens the card. Glad it’s blank inside she writes her message…  
I Don’t Know What’s Going On. But Just Know I Would Never Hurt You  
And I am Sorry That I Broke Your Heart. Hope You Can Believe That  
Sorry I Wasn’t Able To Protect You! Wishing You A Speedy Recovery!  
XOXO- A Caring Friend  
Franky decides not to write her name in hopes of keeping her gesture from back firing and blowing up in her face.  
****  
“There you are!” Bridget yells after hearing the keys and the front door opening. She runs from the bedroom and quickly embraces Franky, clinging to her neck. “Oh, my God. I was so worried about you. Especially after you hung up on me and stopped answering my calls.”  
Franky holds Bridget by the waist and kisses her. “I’m sorry, I just…had some things to sort out. I wanted to see Kim. But decided against it and sent her a bouquet with a card instead. Besides she has some screw guarding her door, no doubt put there by them fuckin’ detectives.”  
“Thank you for being honest with me, Franky. But I hope sending her the flowers doesn’t cause problems for you…for us,” Bridget replies. “Now that you’re suspended what’s next?”  
“Well, the first day of the bar exam starts on the fourteenth. How am I gonna focus, when all this shit is going on?” Franky informs.  
Bridget holds her face. “I’ll help you, baby. But first we need to get you relaxed and calm,” Bridget suggests. “And I have a few ideas on how to do that if you’re up for a challenge.”  
Franky slides her hands down to Bridget’s ass and squeezes it. “What you got brewing in that naughty little head of yours?”  
Bridget takes Franky by the hand and guides her to the bedroom. “I’d like to try something a little different today.”  
“Fine,” Franky states. “Tell me what it is first.”  
“Let me just show you.” Bridget walks over to her dresser and opens a drawer. She pulls out a purple harness with a purple, silicon, suction, and dual-vibrating dildo. She holds it up. “Will this be okay?”  
Franky nods. “Hell yeah. After the day I’ve had I could use a good fuck.”  
Franky wastes no time shedding her clothes. Bridget strips out of her clothes and as she’s about to attach the harness, Franky grabs her hand stopping her.  
“Did you change your mind, baby?” Bridget asks.  
“We should shower first. Being in that interrogation room at APF made me feel kinda dirty,” Franky admits.  
“Understood. And that’ll be a nice little round of four-play,” Bridget agrees smiling.  
Franky takes her by the hand and escorts her into her bathroom. She sits down on the closed toilet lid with the purple cushion and rests her head on Bridget’s abdomen as Bridget places her hands on her shoulders.  
“You okay, baby?” Bridget asks soothingly.  
“I just…I feel like my world is crashing around me. Everything I’ve worked so fuckin’ hard for.” Franky eyes fill with tears.  
Bridget lifts her chin and stares into Franky beautiful green eyes. “Listen to me, kid. I know things seem out of your control, right now. But I need you stay focused on what’s important. Fuck Kim…fuck the detectives. Nothing worth having comes without a fight or struggle. I know you know that.”  
Franky nods and sniffles. “I’m just tired of fuckin’ fighting, Gidge. That seems like all I’ve been doing since my father walked out on me."  
“I get that baby but you’re strong. I believe you have one more good fight left in you. And this is the one that’s gonna really matter and shape your future.” Bridget encourages.  
Franky deeply exhales and snaps her neck from side to side a clear sign of frustration.   
Seeing the state Franky’s in, Bridget concludes that sex might not be the best medicine right now. She pulls her up and guides over to the shower.  
“Let’s shower, my love. Then I’ma hold you until you feel safe…until you feel okay.”  
Franky nods agreeingly with tears pouring down her face.  
****  
The next morning, Franky is awakened by the ringing of her phone. She grabs it off the nightstand and sees that it’s Maxine. She looks around the room for Bridget there’s no sign of her. Then she checks the time on her phone. It was after 9:00 a.m. and Bridget had to be at work before 9:00. Franky also notices a folded note on Bridget’s pillow. She grabs it quickly and reads it.  
You were sleeping so peacefully I didn’t want to wake you. See later, love Gidge!  
Franky smiles at the simple, yet sweet gesture and immediately calls Maxine back.  
“Maxie, talk to me,” Franky says trying to sound cheerful after Maxine picks up.  
“Franky, you ain’t gotta put on a façade for me. I know about the arrest,” Maxine informs.  
“How the fuck is that possible and this is my first time speaking to you since it happened?” Franky’s cheerful tone turns cold.  
“You haven’t watched the telly or been on social media today? Hell grab a newspaper or something Doyle,” Maxine fusses.  
“Hold on.” Franky gets out of bed and walks to the front room. She sees the newspaper still rolled up in the plastic bag on the kitchen counter.  
She takes it out of the plastic bag and opens it. Right there on the front page in bold, black, white, and red words.   
REALITY CHEF FRANCESCA DOYLE ARRESTED ON ASSAULT CHARGES! Was the headline. The photo was of Franky leaving the APF station.  
“Fuck!” Franky yells and slams the paper down on the counter.  
As if that wasn’t bad enough right next to that headline was another one in bold, colorful letters.  
FAMOUS ICE QUEEN AND 2ND GENERATION ATTORNEY ERICA DAVIDSON’S LESBIAN LOVE AFFAIR! There was a photo of Franky and Erica side by side.  
“For fuck’s sake,” Franky grumbles. She speaks back into the phone, “It’s not what it looks like, Maxie. I didn’t assault anyone.”  
“I don’t believe you did either. But unfortunately, I got a call from Foxtel and with all the negative publicity surrounding Pennisi and the cancellation. They are not ready to do any more damage control right now,” Maxine explains.  
Franky rubs her hands through her hair. “Let me guess they no longer want me to do the show?”  
“Well, they said they still want you once things are sorted and the heat has settled,” Maxine corrects.  
“Yeah, right, I won’t hold my fucking breath.”  
“I’m sorry, Franky. I’m sure they’ll come to their senses,” Maxine replies. “In the meantime, I’m here if you need me. Just cos you’re all in love now don’t’ mean you gotta be a stranger, ya know.”   
This makes Franky laugh for the first time in the past twenty-four hours or so. “Shut up! And thanks Maxie I appreciate it.” Franky ends the call. “What else can go wrong?”   
Just as she gets those words out of her mouth the doorbell rings. Franky opens the door and sees a black woman standing on the porch, dressed in a pants suit. Holding an envelope. Franky didn’t need an introduction to know what was going on. She’d worked in the legal field long enough to know the process when someone was served.  
“You looking for Francesca Doyle? Well, that’s me. And let me take a wild guess, this is from Kim Chang, right?” Franky asks extending her hand.   
The woman nods and hands her the envelope. “Francesca Doyle, you’ve been served.”  
Franky slams the door, opens the envelope and her frowns as she reads over it. She rubs her hand over her face, throws the paper across the room and collapses on the couch. For the first time in a long time, she buries her face in her hands and cries uncontrollably.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

September 14, 2016  
Franky enters the house out of breath, drenched with sweat and soaked with rain. She had been going for two sometimes three runs a day since the assault charge, suspension, show cancellation and Kim’s restraining order. Bridget had been pacing the living room and breaths a sigh of release when Franky finally returns. She’d noticed a severe change in Franky. She was no longer the cheerful, fun, energetic, always one to initiate conversation or blurt out a joke. No, she’d been quiet, withdrawn and disconnected for days and it worried her.  
“Shit you’re soaked.” Bridget walks over to her and helps her out of the hooded sweatshirt. “You’re going to catch pneumonia.”  
“That might not be such a bad thing,” Franky responds. “I got nothing left to lose, Gidge.”  
“Knock that off, Francesca.” Bridget pulls the soaked t-shirt over her head. “I know you feel defeated, right now. But you have a lot to live for and a lot to look forward to. Like that exam today.  
“What’s the fuckin’ point of taking that exam, huh?” Franky mumbles. “I can’t even go back to work.”  
Bridget holds her face with both hand and peers deep into her green eyes. “You’ve worked way too fucking hard. And I don’t know what else I can say to motivate you, baby. I guess all I can tell you is to think about all those foster kids like you who need decent legal representation when they make mistakes. Baby, the world needs lawyers like you. Don’t let them down.”  
“You really know how to lay it on thick, don’t ya, Spunky?” Franky smiles. “But you’re right those kids do need me. That’s why I chose to be a lawyer to begin with. I’d hate myself if I gave up now.”  
“Good, now that that’s sorted. I’ll give you a thorough review while you shower,” Bridget offers.  
****  
Will Jackson knocks on the Governor’s door and opens it. “Mercado for you, Governor.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Jackson. Shut the door on your way out,” Erica instructs. After Will leaves, Erica points to a chair. “Have a seat, Tina.”  
“Why did you want to see me? I told you already I don’t know who killed Meg Jackson.” Tina takes her seat.  
Erica slides a manila folder in front of her.  
“What’s this?” Tina asks picking up the folder.  
“Open it and see for yourself,” Erica answers.  
Tina opens the folder and the photos inside instantly break her heart. Her eyes tear up and her brows raise. “What the fuck?” She snaps shooting daggers at Erica.  
“That’s your best friend, correct?” Erica inquires.  
“Yeah. What happened to her?” Tina responds.  
“She was bashed outside her apartment complex. She suffered internal bleeding, a concussion and her leg was broken in two places,” Erica explains.  
“Why are you showing and telling me this?” Tina questions. “There’s nothing I can do about it from inside here.”  
“No, but you can get back at the woman responsible for causing her so much pain,” Erica explains with a devious grin.  
“Oh, yeah, and how is that?” Tina folds her arms across her chest giving Erica her full attention.  
****  
Franky enters the room where the bar exam was being administered and takes a seat. It doesn’t take long for the whispers and stares in her direction to begin. She was used to this kind of response either because of her criminal reputation, her legal reputation, or her reality-star reputation. Franky ignores them until one girl, that sat directly behind her decides to speak out loud.  
“What’s the point of this exam if criminals can just waltz in here and take it same as anyone else?” she remarks and starts laughing.  
Franky turns around in her seat and raises her brows. “How ‘bout we step outside and I show you how much of a criminal I really am?”  
The girl beside the girl who’d make the remark speaks up, “She didn’t mean any harm. By the way I loved your cooking segment.”  
“Thank you.” Franky rolls her eyes at the other girl and turns back around.  
The girl who made the comment stretches her leg and starts kicking Franky’s chair. Franky shuts her eyes and exhales deeply, trying to calm the demon threatening to awake inside of her. Unable to take it anymore she quickly turns around.  
“Oi, kick my fuckin’ chair again and I swear you’ll be gettin’ rolled outta here on a fuckin’ stretcher,” Franky threatens.  
Feeling like Franky’s not the one to be played with the girl pulls her leg back, clears her throat and drops her head looking at her phone.  
To assure that she has no more confrontation with her, Franky gathers her things and moves across the room. She didn’t need another assault charge and she didn’t want to be put out of the exam.  
****  
September 18, 2016  
Bridget gets the round chocolate, fudge cake out of the refrigerator. She removes the lid, puts a number 2 and number 8 candle in the middle and lights them. She could hear Franky shuffling in the bed about to get soon for her morning run. Bridget picks up the cake and walks slowly to the bedroom.  
Immediately she starts singing, “Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, my beautiful, Franky!” Bridget couldn’t sing one bit, but the attempt makes Franky laugh.  
She sits up on the edge of the bed, takes the cake and laughs even harder at the green number 2 and number 8 candles that were a close match to the color of her eyes. She closes her eyes and blows out both candles.  
“Did you make a wish, baby?” Bridget asks.  
Franky shakes her head. “Don’t need to, I have everything I want right here.” Franky puts the cake on the nightstand. “Thank you for this, Gidge. No one I’ve ever dated has ever acknowledged my birthday.”  
“Erica never celebrated your birthday?” Bridget asks and instantly regrets it.  
“If you wanna consider BDSM, hardcore, rough, sweaty fuckin’ celebrating, then yeah. But never nothing like this,” Franky admits.  
“Well, shame on her.” Bridget shakes her head and walks over to her closet and grabs the gift bag from the top shelf. “Anyway, I got you something. I saw this and thought of you,” Bridget explains handing the green gift bag to Franky.  
“You love the color green, eh?” Franky questions seeing a pattern.  
“Actually no, my favorite color is purple. But your eyes are so gorgeous I tried to find that color,” Bridget explains.  
“That’s sweet.” Franky leans over and kisses Bridget as she sits down on the bed waiting for her to open the gift. “For future references my favorite colors are white and royal blue.”  
“I’ll remember that,” Bridget says. “Can you open the box now?”  
“Impatient much?” Franky jokes. She pulls the medium size box from the bag of course it was green. She opens the box and just stares with her mouth dropped.  
“Do you like it?” Bridget asks.  
“I love it,” Franky answers.  
“The lady at the jewelry store said it means…”  
“Freedom,” Franky finishes Bridget’s statement.  
She has a hard time taking her eyes off the red string attached to the platinum gold kite with three diamond dots down the middle.  
Franky wipes away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. “Thank you, Gidge. I…I love it and I love you!”  
“I love you, too, Franky. Guess I’ll go shower while you go for your run.” Bridget goes to get up off the bed.  
Franky grabs her with both arms. “Nah, I wanna do somethin’ else this morning.” Franky tugs at the silk gown Bridget has on.  
She slides the straps down her shoulders and lets it fall, revealing Bridget’s nudeness underneath.  
“You’re so fuckin’ beautiful,” Franky compliments looking up at her. “I wanna try that little toy you had the other day on you.”  
Bridget blushes and bites her lips, then hurries off the bed and runs over to the drawer. She grabs the harness and walks back over to Franky, then hands it to her.  
“Anything for the birthday girl,” Bridget replies in a sexy tone.  
Franky didn’t need any more initiative, she takes off her pajamas and knickers, then attaches the harness to her waist. “Do you have lubrication? I don’t wanna hurt ya, Gidge.  
Bridget walks back over to the drawer, grabs the bottle of warming sensation lubricant, and tosses it to Franky.  
Franky catches it and smiles. “Damn, someone’s excited,” she teases. “For someone who hasn’t fucked in three years, you are full of surprises.”  
Bridget assumes the position on all fours in front of Franky on the bed. “Just make love to me, Franky.”  
“I plan to,” Franky answers putting lubricant on the dildo and slowly enters Bridget’s opening from behind.  
She wraps Bridget’s legs around her waist, holds onto her ankles and plunges deep, slowly stroking her up, down and around.  
“Happy fuckin’ birthday to me!” Franky moans now smacking both of Bridget’s ass cheeks hard enough to leave a stinging sensation.  
“Ooohhh…Franky! Baby, shit, make…make love to me!” Bridget squeals grabbing ahold of the sheets and throwing her hips back to match Franky’s powerful thrusts.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Bridget sits in her group session, legs crossed and trying hard to stay focused when honestly all she really wanted to do was get back home to Franky for another round of the pleasure she’d dished out that morning. Bridget wasn’t sure if it was because it was her birthday or all the stress that she’d been dealing with, but Franky fucked her every which way bringing her to three powerful orgasms before it was time for her to get ready for work. Her pussy still tingled, and her legs shook just at the thought.  
“Does anyone else have something they want to share before we wrap up the session?” Bridget asks and looks around at the group of women all dressed in teal.  
“I have a question.” Tina Mercado raises her hand.  
“Yes, Tina what’s on your mind?” Bridget replies.  
“What do I do when my best friend has been bashed but I’m stuck in here and unable to do anything about it?” Tina asks.  
“I’m so sorry to hear that, Tina,” Bridget responds. “What we can do is work on coping strategies. But most importantly you have to know not to blame yourself. What happened to your friend wasn’t your fault. Always remind yourself of that. It could have happened whether you were locked in here or not.”   
Tina nods, she didn’t have much more to say. She was there for one reason. She waited patiently until the group session was over and everyone dispersed.   
“I think I’ll hang back and help you with the chairs, Ms. Westfall,” Tina offers.  
“That’s not necessary, Tina,” Bridget replies.  
“No, I insisit,” Tina remarks.  
As they start putting up the chairs, Tina’s crew enter the study center. One of them uses a broom to turn the cameras out of view, another closes and guards the door.   
Tina picks up one of the chairs and hits Bridget behind the head with the back of the chair knocking her to the floor. She leans down, grabs her arms, and drags her between two bookshelves. She and Cindy Lou stomp, kick and punch a barely conscious Bridget.  
Franky exits the testing site all smiles. The exam was completed, and she had no doubt that she’d aced it even though the results wouldn’t be back for another two months. She grabs her phone and dials Bridget’s number, knowing she was probably caught up at work, she leaves a voice message.  
“Gidge, I did it, baby! I completed the bar exam. Can’t wait till you get home, I’m trying to celebrate tonight!”  
****   
“Damn it, Gidge where the fuck are you?” Franky looks at the time on her phone.  
It was forty-seven minutes after five. She knew Bridget had group session today, she was usually home before three on those days. That feeling of doom in the pit of her stomach arose again. Unable to stop worrying, Franky grabs her keys and drives to Wentworth. As she pulls into the car park and looks around. She sees the rental still parked in Bridget’s space. Slightly relieved Franky decides to go inside and find out when she’ll be home. Franky assumes something bad must have happened at the prison that had Bridget working overtime.  
When Franky enters the lobby of Wentworth, she’s glad to see Linda Miles standing behind the counter. She didn’t like Fletcher and she wasn’t too keen on seeing Mr. Jackson right now after everything that happened with his wife. She wasn’t good at passing out condolences.   
“G’Day, Ms. Miles,” Franky greets.  
“Franky, how’s it going?” Linda says. “For a second there I almost thought you’d be on the other side of these bars,” Linda remarks.  
Franky shakes her head. “Not likely.”  
“Good to hear that,” Linda replies. “You here to see a client?”  
“Nah, actually, I was hoping I could speak with Ms. Westfall,” Franky answers.  
“Franky, Ms. Westfall is unavailable right now,” Linda says.  
“What do you mean she’s unavailable? Her car is in the car park. Linda what’s going on?” Franky fusses.  
“That’s all the information I can provide. Let me get the Governor, she’ll be able to explain more,” Linda says grabbing the phone.  
Franky puts both hands on the counter and waits for Linda to get off the phone before going off on her. “Look, I don’t have time for this. My girl was supposed to be home by now. I have called and texted her several times and got no answer. Her car is in the car park and all you can tell is she’s unavailable?” Franky tries to maintain her anger but she’s struggling.  
Just then Erica enters the lobby, Franky looks at her with her arms folded across her chest.  
“Ms. Doyle, I was told you’re here to see Ms. Westfall? I’m afraid Ms. Westfall had an accident earlier. She was rushed to Melbourne Trauma,” Erica replies with an ice-cold tone.  
Franky can tell by her tone and devious looks that whatever happen had Erica written all over it. “What did you do?” Franky almost yells.  
Erica chuckles lightly. “Don’t know what you’re talking about. But I can assure you Bridget will be fine. And I’ll have a guard collect her things and bring them to you.” Erica walks over to Franky leans to her ear and whispers, “Next time you want to make me jealous. Get a bitch that can fight back. You’re slipping, Franky.” She steps back.  
“If I find out you had anything to do with Bridget being hurt, Erica I swear to God…”  
“You might wanna be careful with the threats. Wouldn’t want you to catch another assault charge,” Erica says rolling her eyes.   
“Fuck you, Erica!” Franky yells. “You just better hope Bridget is okay.” Franky dismisses Erica and exits Wentworth. She waits in the car park for the guard to bring her Bridget’s jacket, phone, keys, purse, and briefcase.  
Franky leaves Wentworth and heads straight to Melbourne Trauma. After getting Bridget’s room number, Franky hurries to the gift shop. The same bloke that was behind the counter last time is there today.  
“Damn, you’re becoming a regular round here,” he announces.  
“Ha,” Franky replies sarcastically.  
She knew exactly what she wanted, the purple and white roses in the green vase were perfect. She grabs it and heads to the counter.  
“Delivery today?” the bloke asks.  
“Nope, I’ll be taking these personally,” Franky answers.   
Franky stops and exhales before finally entering Bridget’s room on the fourth floor. She slowly opens the door and steps inside. What she sees instantly breaks her heart.   
Bridget lays on the bed, left leg in a brace, right arm bandaged, patches on her forehead, a busted lip, a black eye and slight swelling on one side of her face.   
Franky rushes over to her and Bridget opens her eyes to meet Franky’s beautiful greens peering down at her.  
“It’s…not…not as painful as it looks, baby.” Bridget says. Franky leans down to hug Bridget, but she winces in pain. “Broken ribs on both sides,” Bridget informs.   
“Who did this?” Franky asks.  
Bridget grabs her hand and squeezes it. “It’s not important,” she says weakly. “Promise…promise me you won’t go crazy.” Bridget says.  
“That fuckin’ bitch!” Franky yells but then softens her tone. “I’m sorry, Gidge. I know Erica is behind this.”  
“It was Tina…Tina Mercado,” Bridget says.   
Franky rubs her hand over her face remembering that Tina and Kim were close. Her Erica theory suddenly goes out the window. “Fuck maybe it was Kim. Shit why would Erica have a reason to bash you? Kim has more motive cause she thinks I bashed her. Or someone in her family may have paid Tina to hurt you in retaliation. For fuck’s sake!” Franky paces the room as a million thoughts roam through her head.   
All she knew was that Bridget was hurt and it was breaking her heart seeing her like this and not able to do anything about it. First, she’d have to find out who was behind it before she could even put any kind of revenge in motion.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Chapter 25  
Bridget’s eyes slowly flutter open, she looks around remembering she’s in the hospital. She’d been sedated the night before to subside the pain. The last thing she remembered was telling Franky that Tina Mercado bashed her. She looked frantically around the room seeing no sign of her, then the door opens and in walks the dark-haired beauty, carrying a coffee cup.  
“There she is,” Franky says. “So, glad to see those beautiful eyes.” She walks over to Bridget and kisses her softly, careful not to hurt her since her lip had a cut from the bashing. Franky eyes immediately fill with tears as they hold each other’s gaze.  
Bridget caresses Franky’s face and wipes her tears away with her good hand. No words needed to be spoken, they both knew the message behind Franky’s silent tears. Before either of them could address the issue, Detective Collins and Detective Hydari enter the room.  
“Ms. Westfall, we need to get your account of what happened yesterday, if you’re up to it,” Detective Collins says as they approach the end of Bridget’s bed, both with notepads.  
“I completed my session, Tina Mercado offered to help me sort the education room. Her group of Asian friends came in. Next thing I know I’m on my back looking up at the ceiling while pain radiate through my body,” Bridget explains.  
Detective Hydari turns to Franky. “Your name has been coming across our desk quite a lot lately.”  
Franky clenches her jaw. “Don’t start with me today. You’re here to find out what happened to my girl so do your job, please.”  
“Ms. Doyle, how about you explain to us. Why not long after you are charged with bashing Kim Chang, your girlfriend is bashed by a group of Asian women including her best friend? Do you think this is retaliation for what you did to Kim?”  
“I never touched Kim, for the last fuckin’ time. How about you find out who’s really behind all this? Cause harassing me ain’t gonna get the job done, obviously,” Franky fires back.  
The detectives ask Bridget a few more questions before they are ready to leave.   
“We’ll get this sorted, Ms. Westfall,” Detective Collins promises.  
“Get better, Ms. Westfall,” Detective Hydari adds. “And you might wanna think about the company you keep and make a few adjustments.”   
Franky knew exactly what Detective Hydari was implying. She just remains silent and rolls her eyes as they exit.   
“Calm down, baby,” Bridget coaches seeing how upset Franky had become. “Don’t let anything they said get to you. They have no idea what they are talking about.”  
“They might be right, though,” Franky says. “Until they find out who is behind all this. I should go back home.”   
“No…no…no!” Bridget says sternly. “You’re not running away from me. I know this isn’t your fault…”  
Franky cuts her off. “Yeah…it is. Before I came into your life you were safe.”  
“Franky, you’re not leaving me. I’m gonna need someone to help me when I get outta here. I need you, Franky. Come here.” Bridget reaches her good hand out to Franky.   
Franky walks over to her and holds it.   
“Promise me you’ll stay,” Bridget pleads.   
Franky exhales deeply. “Okay…I promise.”  
****  
Will Jackson escorts Tina Mercado into the legal room. She sits down at the table with a mean mug on her face.  
“Detective Collins and Detective Hydari,” Detective Collins introduces.  
Tina sits quietly staring out into the visitor’s room.   
“Ms. Mercado, you have been formally charged with the assault on Ms. Bridget Westfall. An officer of staff here at Wentworth. As you know that will add at least another seven years to your sentence,” Detective Hydari says.  
Tina remains silent.  
“You have nothing to say for yourself?” Detective Collins asks.  
“Look if you wanna know why the shrink was bashed talk to the governor. Other than that, I have nothing to say.” Tina gets up and knocks on the door to be escorted back to her unit. After what the governor had her do to Ms. Westfall there was no way she was saying anything else.  
The Detectives waste no time heading to the governor’s office. Erica Davidson sits behind the desk going over Bridget’s file on the computer. “How may I help you, Detectives?” Erica asks not looking away from the computer.  
“We need a statement about Ms. Westfall’s attack. We have officially charged Tina Mercado with her assault,” Detective Hydari says.  
“Good, your job is done then?” Erica asks hopeful.  
“Not quite,” Detective Collins chimes in. “We still don’t know why it happened. Tina isn’t talking and we were hoping you could shed some light.”  
Erica shrugs. “Maybe she had underlining issues with Ms. Westfall that just spiraled out of control.”   
“Or maybe someone had a vendetta because Ms. Westfall is dating her ex. And before you deny everything just know that I saw the paper with you and Francesca Doyle. Most would say it’s not a coincidence that you get the job as governor at your ex’s previous girlfriend’s job, and she gets bashed not too long after that.”  
“I don’t care what most think all that matters is the facts,” Erica snaps. “And the facts are Tina Mercado bashed Bridget. I don’t know why and if she’s not talking there is not much more I can do. Maybe Kim would know. If you don’t mind detectives, I have a lot of work to get to. So, see your way out. By the way, how is Ms. Westfall?” Erica decides to ask to at least feign some concern, looking up at the detectives.  
“She should make a full recovery,” Detective Hydari replies.  
“Her girlfriend’s making sure she’s well taken care of,” Detective Collins adds.  
Anger bubbles inside Erica like hot lava. She tries to maintain a straight face until the detectives finally leave. Once they exit her office she reaches into her purse and grabs the burner phone, then dials a number.  
“I have a final job for you,” she barks into the phone. “Finish it! Or your mother will never see the light of day again. I will text you the information soon, stay by the phone.”  
As promised right before she gets off work, Erica sends a text of the needed information. She drops the phone on the floor and smashes it with her heel until it shatters, then she chucks it in the garbage.   
After work that day, Erica gets in her car and finally checks her messages. She has three messages from her father, all demanding they meet face to face, two from her mother addressing the newspaper article and a text from Alex that read:  
//: We have something important to talk about when I get off work tonight.  
Erica smirks not knowing what the something important could be, she shakes it off and exits the Wentworth car park with a thousand thoughts roaming her mind. She decides to head home to deal with whatever drama Alex has cooked up this time and to wait out the confirmation she so desperately hoped for.   
****   
“Franky gets up from the chair in the room and stretches her legs and arms. She’d been by Bridget’s side every second since she promised she wouldn’t leave her.  
“Baby, I know I made you promise you wouldn’t leave me. I didn’t mean that in every sense,” Bridget says turning off the TV. “You need to go home and shower, get changed, wash your hair…have you even eaten anything since I been in here?”  
Franky shakes her head. “No, come to think of it I haven’t. Just that coffee earlier that I didn’t even finish because the detectives came in here with their bullshit.”  
“Okay, well, I’m not an invalent,” Bridget says.   
“Bridget you have a sprained ankle and broken wrist,” Franky says.  
“Broken wrist and broken ankle,” Bridget corrects.  
“Exactly, so I shouldn’t be leaving you,” Franky adds.  
“Babe, I will be fine. Knowing you, you’ll only be gone long enough to shower and probably throw a sandwich together,” Bridget replies.  
“Okay, but I’m coming straight back. Gotta make sure I’m in this room before visiting hours are over,” Franky responds.  
She kisses Bridget and hesitantly exits the hospital.   
****  
“I have a delivery for Bridget Westfall,” a strange guy says to the receptionist at Melbourne Trauma.   
The receptionist looks up at the guy with the large bouquet of flowers. That’s so big she’s barely able to see his face over them. She types in Bridget’s information and gives the guy the room number.  
He keeps the flowers up to his face as he passes the cameras and get on the elevator to not be recognized. Once he makes it to Bridget’s closed room door, he lifts his baseball cap and slides the dark full mask over his face, then enters the room. Bridget is knocked out on morphine, so she doesn’t hear the door open or feel his presence in the room. He sets the flowers down on the counter across the room and reaches into his jacket, pulling out a Glock 9. He screws a silencer on the tip and just as he turns toward Bridget’s bed, the room door opens.  
“Oi! What the fuck?” Franky says and instantly goes into protective mode, she lunges at the guy.   
As they twirl around the room, wrestling over the gun, the flowers fall to the floor breaking the glass vase. The commotion awakes Bridget from her slumber and she instantly panics.   
“Oh, my God! Franky!” Bridget screams and presses the nurse button repeatedly. “Help! Help! Help!” Bridget hollers as loud as she possibly can with the busted lip and swollen jaw.   
Finally breaking free the mask man turns the gun toward Bridget insistent on completing his mission. Franky runs over to Bridget, just as she’s about to shield her with her body the gun goes off twice. Franky’s body lands on top of Bridget’s. Bridget’s screams echo through the room. The mask man flees out the door and for Franky everything goes black.


End file.
